


Lost stars

by Yoink_Jiminie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, If you get easily triggered please don't continue reading., If you have a distaste for smut feel free to skip, Insecure Park Jimin (BTS), Jeongguk’s a 1996 liner here, Jikook first kiss, Jimin cries alot in this fic im sorry, Jungkook will come in later in the story, Kind of dark plot (sorry), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, Physical Therapy, Platonic Soulmates Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Starvation, Taemin is the bad guy here sorry :(, a/b/o dynamics, jungkook written as jeongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoink_Jiminie/pseuds/Yoink_Jiminie
Summary: [Re-editing old chapters so new ones are gonna be a tad bit delayed][New chapter on May 18th 15:00 KST]Jimin and Jeongguk were childhood friends who fate had separated, but what does the future hold for them when they suddenly meet again? Will they simply act as mere strangers? Or will they reunite?





	1. The new student.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely reader~ 
> 
> This is the very first fic I have ever written, so I do apologize if mistakes do appear here and there, if this fic does come off as boring then ill try my hardest to improve, Thank you and enjoy 💕

**[September 14, Year 2005]**

 

It’s another calm and normal day in primary, Jimin used to being out in the school’s park after lunch time was over.

 

He was currently sitting down on the concrete near the playground, drawing whatever came to mind as the other kids meanwhile played and chased after each other, either laughing or bickering.

 

Jimin never joined or talked to any of the kids in or out of school, always coming off as timid or shy when they did engage in conversation.  
  
  


He silently continued to fumble with his drawing, listening to the laughter around him, when something cold and liquidy came in touch with his hand.

 

He took a glimpse at the mysterious liquid that now started to run down and into his palm, _‘a rain drop?_ ’ He silently questioned to himself.

 

He then raised his gaze, a sudden audible whistle coming from his teacher, Ms. Hyuna. She signaled for all the students to get inside the school building, the rain only seeming to become heavier and unrelenting.

 

Jimin hastily collected his journal and pencils, now running past all the students who were pushing and pulling on one another, desperate to get under the warmth safety of the school’s roof.

 

Once he was inside, he looked down at his journal that was till clutched tightly to his chest, tears prickling into the corner of his eyes as he took in the sight of his now damp journal and drawing. It having been ruined by the rain still pouring outside of the building.

 

Jimin sniffled, making his hand into a tiny fist and silently engulfing it into the sleeve of his sweater, bringing the tiny fist up to his face and hastily wiping away the tears that managed to stream down his face, fearing that he’ll be made fun for crying, or worse... the last time he tripped, he of course cried, and unfortunately got caught by the other boys who had sent him home with bruises here and there.

 

Just in case his parents did become suspicious, Jimin always made up different types of excuses before leaving school. Of course he did feel guilty... but anything was better than having to worry his family with his problems.

 

The small boy made sure his face was dry of any tears before he glimpsed around the hallway, letting out a small breath of relief because,  _no one had noticed him cry._

 

**__________**

 

Jimin was enthusiastic as the school day was finally over. Now only having to wait for his parents to pick him up. He was currently sitting outside against the school’s wall. Waiting for the familiar sight of his car.

 

It was normal for his parents to pick him up late seeing as they also had to pick up his younger brother, Jihyun, who was enlisted in a whole different school. The boy never dared to complain seeing as his parents were probably trying their best to pick him as early as possible.

 

He stood up when he caught eye of his parents’s car pulling up to the school.

 

He then stared at the car, waiting for someone to come out.

 

To his growing excitement, he saw his mother step out, the woman smiling at him before making her way towards him, however he was fast enough to meet her halfway.

 

“Hi darling” she cooed, “Sorry I arrived late my little baby”, she ruffled his hair.

 

He scrunched his nose, pretending to hate the way his mother treated him, even though he, himself secretly loved it.

 

“Its okay mommy, I really don’t mind.” He smiled brightly as he then went in for a tight hug.

  
His mother returned the hug happily with a smile. 

 

After a while she slowly detached herself from Jimin, gazing at him with a fond expression as she lowered herself until she was at eye level with her son.

 

“Come here Jimin-ah, you know the procedure, you thought I was gonna forget didn’t you?” she said with a smirk as she ran her hand through his fluffy hair.

 

Admitting defeat, he whined grumpily, despite him complying and baring his neck, not very fond of the way his mother always had to scent him.

 

He then felt as his mother brought her face closer to his neck. The woman swiftly nuzzling her nose against it and scenting him thoroughly, enveloping her son in her own scent.

 

“You know baby its only for your own good... to protect you.” she said against his neck, her voice holding motivation.

 

After a minute or two she finally seemed satisfied, detaching herself from Jimin’s neck and looking right into his eyes, clearly wanting an answer to her previous statement.

 

“Yes mommy I know.” he said softly, looking back at her hazel orbs before hanging his head low in submission. The two then making their way to the car, where Jihyun was probably waiting impatiently.

 

_____

 

Jimin smiled as he caught sight of a sleeping Jihyun, head against the car’s door, probably having been lulled to sleep with the help of the peaceful tunes that were now merely playing as background music.

 

Jimin then took a seat beside Jihyun, almost waking the sleeping boy as the car engine came to life, the car slowly pulling out of the driveway and into the busy streets of Busan.

 

The drive to their home was silent, and for that sole reason, Jimin’s mind traveled to many unnecessary places.

 

“Mom?” He suddenly called, disrupting the silence after a certain thought came to mind.

 

‘ _Shouldn’t I have my own scent if Mom and Dad have their own?’_

 

“Hm?” She eventually hummed, giving him half her attention as she was still very much driving.

  
Jimin suddenly looked at his sleeping younger brother.

 

 _‘I wonder if Jihyunie has a scent..._ ’

 

“What does my scent smell like?” he asked hesitantly.

 

His mother chuckled, “Oh baby you don’t have a scent...well, at least not yet” she smiled bitterly.

 

“Not yet?” He asked intrigued but hesitant all the same, “When will I get a scent?” He then continued questioning.

 

“That’s when you present darling, either its an Alpha....or an Omega,” she said, voice laced with sadness. “you’ll have your own type of scent...the same as me and your father.”

 

“Talking about scents,” her tone slightly changed. “as you know Jiminie, im an omega and because of that I have a more sweeter scent, meanwhile well, your father has a more kind of earthy scent seeing as he’s an alpha.” She said, tension nowhere to be found as she recalled the scent of her mate.

 

Jimin’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he took in the newfound information.

 

As he rummaged through his thoughts, another question came to mind, not sure if he has the right to even ask such a question as it can come off as... offensive.

 

He then hesitantly opened his mouth, mustering  enough courage to ask the unanswered question.

 

“I- Is it bad to be an o- omega mommy?...” he finally breathed out, remembering all those bad times he was teased and pushed around. Being told by the other boys in school that omegas were weaker than alphas and that he was just like one of them.

 

Jimin then winced, wide eyed as the car suddenly came to a screeching halt, not just anywhere though, fortunately, they hadn’t stopped in the middle of the busy roads and caused a mishap, instead stopping right in front of their house.

 

Jimin’s mother got out of the car, walking towards his side and swinging open the backseat door, revealing a rather petrified looking Jimin.

 

She then kneeled down, face coming into view, utterly surprising Jimin who thought there’d be a frown set on her face, instead...there was a sad expression.

 

“Are you afraid of presenting as an omega?” She asked as she placed both of her palms on either side of Jimin’s cheeks, soothing the skin.

 

Jimin nodded slowly and hesitantly, attempting to hang his head low but failing as his mother’s palms were very much still pressed on both sides of his face.

  
“To be honest, I wont like it either,”

 

Jimin visibly tensed, thinking the worst. _Would she be disappointed?_

 

“But not for the reasons you think, no no no, in fact... I wont like it because I would be scared for you, for what might happen to my baby if he were to be left alone... without even his mother by his side,” tears started to glisten in her eyes. “but for the sake our family,” she wiped at the tears that did manage to run down her cheeks, a new sense of determination in her voice. “we have to think positively, because there is so much more to being an omega than what you think, omegas can be strong too.” She smiled as she caressed his right cheek, the same right cheek which was now damp with Jimin’s own tears as well. He hadn’t even noticed.

 

“If you present as an alpha or even an omega, me and your father will always love you for the kind, sweet and caring son you are.” She said softly.

“I love you Jimin...” she said as she pressed her forehead against his.

 

With that Jimin’s mother ruffled his hair and stood up as she made her way to carry the sleeping Jihyun back inside their home.

 

Before going inside, Jimin looked off into the distance, utterly relaxed, feeling as though a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. The moment of relaxation was broken when his gaze set on a moving truck, not having noticed said truck right across the street.

 

He averted his gaze, picking up his backpack on his way, not wanting to be any more nosy.

 

 

______  
  


 

 

He swung the door open, about to run off into the kitchen when he was suddenly met with a bone crushing hug.

 

“Boo!” a voice said. He knew right away who the voice belonged to, seeing as he was used to the hugs he normally got when coming from school. “Appa!” He smiled, eyes turning into little crescents as he giggled, fighting to break free.

 

His father feigned to fight back, not actually wanting to hurt the small child.

 

  
After a while he eventually let go of the giggling boy, leaving Jimin to let his giggles die down.

 

He loved this... being with his family made him so happy, he wanted for it to stay this way. For as long as possible ...

 

☽ ☾

 

**[September 15, Year 2005]**

 

He was now back in school, working on the assignment the teacher had given the class before she left, having gotten a call from the school’s main office.

 

The work was unfortunately mostly dealing with multiplication and division, so most of the students had lost motivation at first glance, some either exchanging conversations or just doodling on the piece of paper deeming it to be too complicated.

 

He then looked down at his paper and read the math problem. “Eleven multiplied by twelve? Oh! this is easy” he smiled as he cheered to himself quietly, happy to be able to solve the math problem.

 

Jimin never had too many problems with math seeing he didn’t have trouble paying attention to the teacher explaining the specific subject, never having to deal with other students distracting him from his work, as most of them refrained from speaking to him, or they just didn’t like him at all. So because of that he always sat down alone in the little round table that could probably even fit two or more students.

 

The class had always felt safe when the teacher was in class, there was never a person who dared to shove him or criticize him in front of Ms. Hyuna, obviously afraid of getting scolded, but now.. she wasn’t in class...

 

He raised his gaze when a voice suddenly spoke up from across the class. “Why are you smiling omega boy?” Jimin averted his gaze, smile faltering as it completely disappeared from his face, cursing himself for unconsciously smiling.

 

The speaking boy walked over to his table, Jimin visibly flinching at the latter’s presence.

 

“What? did I scare you?” Jimin now noticed how everyones eyes were now on both two boys, watching the scene unfold.

 

He decided to brush him off, not wanting to come back home with a bruise or two and worry his parents.

 

“Answer me omega boy” The boy raised his voice, irritated as he shoved angrily at Jimin’s shoulder.

 

“Im not an omega...” Jimin muttered quietly. 

 

“What? I didn’t hear you. Speak louder omega.” The boy mocked, the other kids in the class snorted and giggled, somehow amused by the current situation.

 

Just as the boy was about to shove at him again, as if on cue, Ms.Hyuna walked into the class. Another small figure looming behind her.

 

“Taemin-ssi” she addressed the boy with a glare.

 

“Yes m- ma’m?” the boy named Taemin stuttered.

 

“What are you doing by Mr.Park’s table?” She asked sternly, still glaring.

 

“Nothing Ms.Hyuna, I was just about to ask him for some help on the assignment.” Taemin squeaked.

 

At this, she faced Jimin. Taemin then stepping behind her. “Is that true Jimin-ah?” Her voice and gaze softened as she questioned him.

 

His gaze traveled to Taemin who was still behind Ms.Hyuna, sending Jimin a death glare, clearly trying to pry him into not snitching.

 

Jimin, unfortunately knows he’ll get hurt if he does decide to snitch on Taemin. So with all his might he tries to act as nonchalant as possible as he finally musters enough courage to speak up.

 

“Y-Yes Ms.Hyuna its true” He said with the brightest smile he could muster.

 

She sighed, clearly not convinced, “Okay, please do tell if he picks on you Jimin-ssi” she smiled gently.

  
“Yes, Ms.Hyuna” he averted his gaze, feeling as if just one look into her gentle eyes will make him spill everything.

 

She turned around now addressing the class, “Listen up everyone, we have a new student accompanying us today,” she was now slowly making her way towards the front of the class “,and I want for all of you to make him feel welcomed” she announced enthusiastically as she now reached the front of the class.

 

“Would you like to introduce yourself?” She was addressing the boy who was still planted on the same spot by the entrance, silently watching the whole situation unfold. Jimin absolutely forgot of said boy’s presence. _He was so quiet_... he thought to himself.  
  


Jimin felt more than embarrassed because, ‘He watched all of that happen?... Wait... what if he also thinks of me as weak...’  
Jimin thought sadly, as he looked at the new student only to find him already staring back. Jimin immediately noticed how big and doe his eyes were but before he could even analyze him further, the boy was already making his way to the front of the class, averting his gaze from Jimin. 

 

The boy who was now right in front of the class executed a deep bow before saying —with a slightly young yet somehow intimidating voice— “Hello, I am Jeon Jeongguk, its nice to meet you all.”

 

“Class, say hi back” she now addressed the whole class. After a moment of just pure silence everyone finally greeted back.

 

“Okay Jeongguk-ssi you can take a seat at any available table while I go and get you your assignment and your locker ready.”

 

He nodded silently as he looked around the class, clearly searching for a seat.

 

Jimin shut his eyes, ‘ _he looks scary_ ’, he thought to himself as he held his breath.

 

When he slightly opened his eyes he saw Jeongguk making his way towards him. ‘ _No please no, hm... he might just be heading for the table behind me, right?, there is literally six other tables he can go to. Wait... why am I even freaking out? It’s not like he’d want to sit with me anyways..._ ’, he thought bitterly with a pout but despite him trying to tell himself otherwise Jeongguk was now standing right in front of his table.

 

“Does anyone sit here?” He pointed to the seat next to Jimin. Jimin shook his head slowly, utterly surprised.

 

Trying to remain calm and refrain himself from panicking Jimin decided to continue on his assignment, but before he could even bring his pencil anywhere near his paper, Jeongguk turned to him and addressed him.

 

“Why did you do that?” He asked, brows furrowed.

 

“D- Do what?” Jimin asked utterly confused. _‘What does he mean?’_

 

“Why did you defend him?...” Jeongguk tried to elaborate. Staring at Jimin intently.

 

Defend him? Wait Taemin?..

 

“I did not, I was just speaking the truth” Jimin lied.

 

“I saw him abou-“ And as cliche as it was, Jeongguk was interrupted by the bell that dismissed them from class.

 

Jimin let out a breath of relief, their teacher coming into class to assure them that it was okay to leave.

 

At that Jimin hastily stood up and made his way to his locker, nearly tripping in the process as he was now trying to get himself as far away from Jeongguk, not wanting to finish their conversation.

At all.

 

 

  
______

 

 

 

When he got home, he quickly sat at the dining table, waiting for dinner to be served along with his father and brother, his mother was currently cooking Kimchi Jjigae stew, Jimin’s favorite dish, he smiled, taking in the smell of different mixes of food as he took in the sight of his surroundings.

 

The boy let his gaze travel to his father who was engrossed in his laptop, currently finishing work from the entertainment company he worked in, then to Jihyun who was happily playing with his toy cars. His smile grew as he hung his head back against the chair, loving the current calm atmosphere his home held.

 

His relaxing thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell, announcing another’s presence at the door. 

 

“Ill get it!”, Jihyun yelled from his spot as he stood up and ran towards the main entrance.

 

 

 **4 minutes later...** ****

 

“Appa! People are asking for you!” Jihyun yelled from the door.

 

“Tell them ill be right there!” His father shouted back as he stood up from his spot at the dining table, looking irritated for getting interrupted from work.

 

Jimin deliberated either to follow after his father or just stay seated, but unfortunately, curiosity got the best of him. The boy now making his way to his father’s and brother’s side.

 

Jimin, couldn’t see who had wanted to speak to his father seeing as they were currently being blocked from sight by most of his father’s figure and were still outside of the door frame.

  
  
He could only catch a glimpse of a woman from where he was standing as his father slightly moved to support his body on the door frame, the woman’s doe eyes reminding him of someone familiar, but who?

 

“Jeon!” His father seemed to address another man, confusion yet happiness evident in his father’s voice as he pulled the other man in for a hug. At the sudden pull, the stranger chuckled, returning the hug and smiling happily at Jimin’s father.

 

Jimin’s eyes widened slightly, _‘Jeon?’_ Jimin thought to himself as he suddenly remembered Jeongguk introducing himself in school...

 

‘ _Hello, I am Jeon Jeongguk, its nice to meet you all_ ’ Jeongguk’s voice rang in his ears.

 

“Wait so you already moved in?” Jimin’s father asked a surprised look on his face.

 

‘ _Moved in_?’ Jimin suddenly remembered the move in truck across the street.

 

 _‘It has to be a coincidence right?.., its gotta be right? Maybe he’s not even Jeongguk’s father, Yes that has to be it...maybe he’s his uncle or a...relative?_ ’ Jimin screamed internally confused by the on going situation.

 

“My mate and I” he squeezed the woman’s waist gently. “We both compromised and agreed on the sole fact that our old home wasnt a safe environment for our son to grow up in anymore, so we decided that we had to relocate to a more serene area.., so when I found out about the house that is now our current home was for sale I was ecstatic, even more when I had found out you lived right across, old partner”, He winked playfully at Jimin’s father.

 

“So after getting some paper work done and things settled with the company, we decided to move in right away as this seemed to be the perfect area for our son to spend his childhood in”.

 

There seemed to be another kid as the man had gazed down to smile at another figure who Jimin assumed to be the man’s son and ‘ _definitely not Jeongguk_ ’, but unfortunately Jimin’s father was still protecting the identity of the other family, so the man’s son remained unseen to Jimin’s eyes.

 

“Yes...you said you were moving around our area, but why wasn’t it safe anymore around your perimeter?” Jimin’s father asked, now curious.

 

“Well”, the other man spoke up, seriousness taking over both his voice and features, “We got robbed of most our valuable items that were stashed in our old home, and,”

 

“That day just couldn’t be repeated so that’s the reason why we relocated right away.” He said as he kept glancing down at his son.

 

Jimin felt bad, imagining how scarred this family must feel, imagining how it must’ve felt not being able feel safe in your own home, feeling as if the events could repeat themselves all over again.

 

Jimin then started to feel agitated, not being able to see who the other boy standing behind the door frame was took a toll on his brain.

 

So when he basically stumbled into the the little bubble the group of people had made around themselves. He finally caught sight of who was standing with the Jeons all along, jaw dropping as he was met with the familiar set of big brown doe eyes that also seemed to grow wider by the second.

 

_Jeon Jeongguk.._

_I shouldn’t have jinxed it..._


	2. “Why?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely appreciate the people who are reading my fic, It truly means a lot.
> 
> I did not think people would actually take their time to read it, so I was without a doubt shocked when I saw that actual people were reading it.
> 
> Thank you~ 💕

 

Jimin stood by his father and brother’s side, naturally perplexed as Jeongguk’s confused and shocked expression mirrored that of Jimin’s.

 

“Ah... son, you scared me” Jimin’s father chuckled, having taken notice of Jimin’s presence a tad too late.

 

Jimin met his father’s gaze, looking up at him with wide, innocent and confused eyes.

 

“Is there something wrong?” His father then asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

Jimin shook his head as he silently parted his lips, wanting to speak but words being nowhere to be found...

 

“Who’s this?” The other man then asked as he simultaneously nodded his head towards jimin, genuinely curious of the younger’s identity.

 

The man knew the names of both Jihyun and Jimin just had never known them personally enough to separate them from one another. Seeing as he only heard of the two from either over the phone or at work, never having met them even once.

 

“Oh!” His father’s gaze fell yet again on Jimin. An endearing smile gracing his aged features, “He’s—“

 

“He’s Jimin.” Jeongguk unexpectedly cut in, refraining Jimin’s father from finishing introducing his son to the Jeon family.

 

“Now Jeongguk-ah, it isn’t polite to either interrupt or assume someone’s name”, Jeongguk’s mother scolded as she gave the boy a pointed look. The woman then sending an apologetic look to Jimin’s father, as she gently pushed at Jeongguk’s lower back, nudging him to move forward. “Apologize. Now, Jeongguk-ssi” she said sternly.

 

“Im sor—“ Jeongguk was around mid-bow when there was a chubby hand suddenly set on his small shoulder. The hand straightening him back up and leaving all apologies at the tip of his tongue.

 

“Its okay Mrs.Jeon, Jeongguk-ssi wasn’t wrong when he mentioned my name to be Jimin,” he said, sending both Jeons apolite smile, “we met each other at school this morning, so he knows of my name already.”

 

“You did?” Mr, Mrs.Jeon, and even Jimin’s father asked in unison, staring at Jimin with slightly wide eyes, absolutely flabbergasted.

 

“Y- Yeah... ” Jimin confirmed with merely a whisper, feeling flustered by all the attention he was suddenly receiving.

 

They all then turned to Jeongguk who looked unbothered by everything. Seeming to hold the ability to maintain tranquility even in troubling situations.

 

“Well is it true Jeongguk-ah?” Mr. Jeon decided to ask for the two other adults.

 

Jeongguk, after some time, gave a silent nod.

 

“Well that’s great!” Jimin’s father declared, “Since both of you boys know each other so well,” he then looked to Jeongguk’s father sending him and his mate a silent invitation to come inside. “Why don’t you and Jeongguk-ssi here go up to your room or out in the backyard. Spend some time together, get to know each other more, while we catch up and your eomma finishes dinner.”

 

“But app—“  a, he’s not even my friend , he wanted to protest, however before he could even get a word out, he was already stumbling further into the house alongside Jeongguk.

 

Both boys stood planted in the middle of the living room. Stunned to silence by the sudden turn of events.

 

“Im s- sorry... for my appa, he gets like this when he’s overly excited.” Jimin chuckled nervously, trying to cut through the awkward silence.

 

“Its okay.” Jeongguk said quietly.

 

“W- Well um follow me?... “ Jimin eternally cringed, once again definitely not used to these types of situations where he was forced to hangout with another child his age.

 

Jeongguk stared at Jimin. Seeming to hesitate before he eventually nodded his head, and trailed after the latter.

 

 

 

 

___________

 

 

 

 

Jimin slid open the backdoor, both boys now emerging into the backyard. “Well... here we are.” Jimin announced as he took a seat on the freshly cut grass.

 

When he was only met with deafening silence did he eventually turn around.Jeongguk standing almost a feet apart as he quietly fidgeted with his fingers. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna sit?” Jimin decided to question.

 

“Oh.” Jeongguk seemed to finally regain his senses as he walked closer. Taking a seat in front of Jimin who almost giggled at the other boy’s awkward actions.

 

After a while Jimin decided to speak up. “So... how old are you?”

 

“Well, im nine. Im turning ten next year however. I was... well what you may consider advanced?... So Im a grade higher.”

 

“Oh,” A bright smile suddenly graced his features at the newfound information. Eyes turning into little crescents during thewhole process, “Im one year older, that means im your hyung! Im even taller than you!” Jimin giggled as he silently cheered.

 

“Hm... Jimin hyung... “ The younger boy tested out.

 

At that Jimin’s smile grew. Jeongguk now, despite his inner reluctance, mirroring the smile that of the older boy’s, finding Jimin’s smile contagious in a way.

 

Jimin stared at Jeongguk in awe, the boy never having seen him smile even though he fully knew they only met hours ago so it was only rational. 

 

“Wah... you look like a bunny” Jimin gasped and giggled as he studied Jeongguk’s features. Astonished by the close resemblance of a bunny.

 

“No I don’t.” Jeongguk scoffed, tired of always being called a bunny, most of the time hearing an earful of the little nickname from his parents.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Jimin said with slumped shoulders, pouting, “I just thought of a cute bunny when I saw you smiling.” He finished with a grin.

 

Jeongguk flushed as he averted his gaze. Not used to being called cute from anyone except for his parents.

 

Jimin smiled to himself,  _ maybe Jeongguk isn’t as scary as I initially thought... _

 

Suddenly Jimin gasped, “wait here!” he said as he hastily stood up and patted his bottom for any remnants of freshly cut grass. 

 

“My eomma made treats the other day and there are some left over, I can bring them out so we can eat them.” Jimin clapped his hands, ecstatic with his little plan, however his actions suddenly came to a halt. The boy turning over to stare at Jeongguk, dread taking over his features. “Also please don’t tell my eomma, she’ll get upset if she finds out we ate treats before dinner,” He pouted.

 

“Oh I’ll tell her alright hyung.” Jeongguk grinned teasingly. 

 

Jimin smiled brightly and chanted “Your the best Jeongguk-ssi,” before his smile died, finally registering Jeongguk’s words. “Wait, what?” His face morphed into that of horror.

 

“Don’t tell, pleaseeee” Jimin begged, pout set on his face.

 

“Hmm...” Jeongguk faked deliberating, index-finger tapping his chin.

 

“Pretty please?” Jimin was now on his knees.

 

Jeongguk pat Jimin’s head, “I was just kidding, I wont say a word.” Jeongguk looked at jimin as he broke into a fit of giggles. Having taken in the older’s expression of disbelief.

 

Jeongguk’s giggles sounded foreign to his ears, yet somehow refreshing. He then—after a glare in Jeongguk’s direction— stood up and disappeared into the house, leaving the younger alone for the meanwhile.

 

___________

 

 

 

Jimin came skipping out the house, plate in hand which Jeongguk assumed to holdthe treats.

 

“Look its manggaetteok” Jimin smiled as he lowered the plate for Jeongguk to see.

 

Jeongguk’s eyes brightened at the sight of the squishy desserts, now accepting the set of chopsticks Jimin was handing him.

 

Jimin took one from the small plate and was slowly bringing it to his mouth when he suddenly came to a halt, manggaetteok midair. He stared at the squishy dessert intently, a soft smile embracing his features.

 

Jeongguk took notice of the lack of movement from the corner of his eye and decided to speak up.

 

“Is something wrong hyung?” The younger male looked over curiously.

 

“Oh, no... sorry,” he seemed to snap out of a trance as he then spoke up once more, “Its just my eomma,” an embarrassed smile grew on his face before he continued, “she told me the other day that whenever she sees manggaetteok she immediately thinks of me.”

 

Jeongguk let his gaze travel to Jimin’s manggaetteok—that was of course still midair—then to his face. The younger scanning his features until his gaze came to a halt over two round cheeks, which were now tainted in an embarrassed pink.

 

“Oh, I see” Jeongguk stared intently at Jimin.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jimin asked accusingly, slapping the younger’s shoulder lightly, disbelief clear on his face.

 

“Your cheeks hyung, they look squishy,” a pause as he then pointed to the treat. “Like the manggaetteok.” The younger finished with an innocent look on his face.

 

Jeongguk was suddenly tempted to just reach out and poke both cheeks until he felt satisfied. However, refrained himself from doing exactly that as it would presumably come off as weird, or more over creepy.

 

Jimin raised both his hands to cover both cheeks defensively. “No they’re not,” he whined.

 

“Yea—“ Jeongguk was about to counter back, however was interrupted by the sound of Jimin’s mother calling for them to enter the house, announcing that dinnerwas finally ready.

 

“Whatever,” Jimin shoved at his shoulder playfully. “We should go eat.”

 

Jeongguk just nodded as he followed the older boy into the house. Smile still intact. 

 

 

☽ ☾

 

 

 

** [October 17, Year 2008] **

 

 

 

Jimin was nervous, he was now thirteen. The boy’s birthday having been four days ago, and since that day he couldn’t stop thinking of how he’ll finally present next year. Every person always presenting at the age of fourteen.

 

He couldn’t help but feel antsy, not knowing if he’ll either present as an Alpha or Omega took a toll on his mind. Hell he’s wishing he’ll just get neither and present as a beta.

 

A sudden feeling of dread washed over him, what if he presented as an omega?...

 

Every now and then he heard a new report from the news informing how different omegas had either gotten mistreated, judged, abused, or taken advantage of. Basically treated as less... as mere garbage.  Toys , for alphas roaming around the perimeters to use for their own selfish needs.

 

Jimin had of course, spoken of his worries to Jeongguk. Who not so surprisingly shared his point of view. The younger genuinely seeming to be concerned for the safety of those omegas that were currently in horrible circumstances.

 

The younger even had it in him to comfort Jimin.

 

_ “Hey its fine, don’t worry too much okay? I heard good and not to mention sane people, are trying their best to restore Omegas’ rights.” He had mentioned reassuringly. _

 

_ “Okay... but I- If I do... present as one, will we still be best friends?...” Jimin had then voiced another one of his concerns. _

 

_ “The best of friends. Ill even try my best to protect you from anything that‘ll want to hurt you hyung.” Jeongguk said with a smile, determination gracing both his tone and young features. _

 

Jimin of course, was moved, cheeks slightly tainting a lovely pink as he hadn’t expected such comforting words from Jeongguk. The younger seeming to grow more and more mature as the days passed...

 

The two of them had gotten really close the past three years. Having reached that level of best friends as they seemed to stick together like glue. Jimin either heading to Jeongguks house after school, or the contrary.

 

And he couldn’t help but grow more fond of the younger the longer they were together. Always feeling like a part of him was missing every time they were apart for even a second.

 

 

☽ ☾

 

** [October 23 year 2008] **

 

 

Jimin smiled as he pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head. The source of his smile? Jeongguk. He wanted Jimin to come over. The older having received the latter’s call over the house phone instead since his had been unfortunately broken by his younger brother. 

 

Jimin sighed, recalling how frustrated he had felt when he had tried to memorize the contacts on his old phone. Clearly failing, as he didn’t even have the ability to memorize a bunch of numbers at the same time.

 

Fortunately, he had later remembered that he had in fact written the three contacts he did have on a sticky note. The three being his mother, father, and of course Jeongguk.

 

He had barely awoken from his slumber 30 minutes ago, his mother having nudged him awake to announce that Jeongguk was currently on the other side of the receiver and was waiting for him to pick up.

 

He shook his head, breaking himself out of his thoughts as he simultaneously looked over at the clock and winced. It was now two minutes until four in the afternoon. His father should be leaving for work soon...

 

Jimin sighed.  _ I should probably apologize to my parents for waking up late and forgetting to do my chores before heading to Jeonggukie’s house .  _

 

Jimin dragged himself out of his bedroom, listening and looking around for any sign of his parents. Gaze then coming to a halt on a figure sitting on a chair, the figure’s back turned to Jimin.  His father. 

 

He seemed to be talking to someone over the phone. The man not even taking notice of his own son’s presence entering the living room.

 

He looked over at his father for a bit longer in case said man did decide to turn around. However, after a few seconds he gave in, after all his father could be having a significant conversation with an important person from the entertainment company. Therefore, shouldn’t be bothered by any outside sources.

 

Jimin turned around. Deciding to just apologize to his mother first since she might not be as busy as his father. However, when he eventually did make to move forward and away from his father did he hear his name leave his said man’s mouth.

 

His name wasn’t directed at him, yet it was being —for some reason— brought into his father’s conversation.

 

He quietly walked closer to his father, feeling guilt blossom at the pit of his stomach for even eavesdropping in the first place. However, not quite helping the unbearable feeling of curiosity.

 

“Yeah he— Jimin, has opened up a lot. All thanks to the day he met your son,” he announced. Gratefulness coursing through his tone, yet not even a few seconds later unconsciously lowering his volume. “I feel ashamed yes, however, he wouldn’t even be remotely like this if I haven’t asked you to convince your son to pretend to take a liking to my Jimin-ah all those years ago...” he hung his head low, but after awhile spoke up once more . “Actually, is Jeongguk-ssi there? I want to thank h—“

 

“Appa?” Jimin stood there, motion less. Body having come to a halt behind his father a long time ago.

 

Tears prickled into the corners of his eyes, ears not believing what he just heard.  _ Pretend to take a liking to him? Jeongguk? This had to be some kind of cruel joke right?  _

 

His father’s eyes were wide with shock, body slightly jolting at the sudden break of silence.

 

“Ill see you at work.” His father murmured into the phone, keeping his eyes neutrally trained on Jimin as hethen shoved his phone into his pocket. The room was deadly silent, the only audible noise being Jimin’s sniffles.

 

“Look Jimin-ah we’ll talk about this when I get home from work.” His father now stood up and picked up his brief case. As if Jimin’s feelings didn’t matter and work was more important than his own son’s heartbreak. 

 

 

“Wh... Why?” Jimin whispered so quietly that it was a mystery to him how it even reached the other man’s ears.

 

“It was for the best.” 

 

With that simple response his father turned around and walked out the door. Leaving Jimin to fall to his knees, shoulders trembling as tears streamed down his face, feeling oh so heartbroken and betrayed.

 

_ What did he do? All he wanted was a friend... And when he finally thought he had one he ends up finding out that it had all just been an act. He probably brought all of this on himself... Was it because of how he looked? Did he do something to make the people around him hate him so much? _

 

After a while, he roughly wiped his tears away with his long sleeved shirt. Standing up and slowly stumbling his way towards the main entrance.

 

Once in front of said door he moved his palm atop the door handle, swiftly turning it and swinging it open. He walked through and out the door frame, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Jimin’s sorrow had quickly been replaced by an overly sour rage. The boy now crossing the street with renewed purpose as he made his way to the only place his mind could think of.

 

 

 

 

_ Jeongguk... _

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

Jimin knocked on the Jeons’ door calmy, although calm being the last feeling he felt at the moment, still very much seething with anger.

 

After a minute or two, the door finally creaked open, revealing Mr. Jeon, who was presumably leaving for work.

 

“Oh Jimin-ah, I presume you’re looking for Jeongguk?” He smiled down at the small boy. Already used to the boy frequently visiting his son. 

 

Jimin nodded at the man, smiling back bitterly, the smile not even reaching his eyes. However the man didn’t seem to sense any of this if the way he unaffectedly kept smiling proved anything. 

 

“Well then, come inside. Im pretty sure Jeonggukie is already waiting for you in his room.” He provided with a smile as he stepped aside and made room for the smaller boy to walk through the door frame.

 

Jimin muttered a polite _‘_ _ Thank you _ _’._ The boy then stepping into the house. He was already making his way to Jeongguk’s room when the man’s voice suddenly piped up once more.

 

“Oh— wait!” Jimin stopped right in his tracks, turning around and waiting for the man to say whatever he wanted to say so that he could finally leave.

 

“Did your father already leave? He was apparently gonna come along with me to pick up some coffee on our way to work. The old man probably forgot.” The man chuckled as he simultaneously kneeled down to tie his shoe laces.

 

“He left a while ago...” Jimin informed, the older man humming and dismissing him with a nod of his head.

 

Jimin took that as his cue to flee, now making his way to Jeongguk’s bedroom, anger only rising with each step he took.

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

He came to a halt in front of Jeongguk’s bedroom door, turning his hand into a tiny fist as he then knocked on said door.

 

After awhile of just knocking his patience ran out so he instead started whisper-shouting Jeongguk’s name. Not being too loud as he didn’t want to disrupt Jeongguk’s mother who was probably relaxing on her day off in the other bedroom.

 

“Come in!” Jeongguk’s voice came from inside, Jimin wincing as the younger could probably be heard from across the house as it was louder than the tone Jimin had tried to establish.

 

Jimin then opened the door harsher than intended, making the door slam against the wall and bounce back, almost crashing against Jimin’s small body in the process, but instead closing behind him with a loud slam.

 

Jimin looked around, immediately noticing the room being engulfed in complete utter darkness. The only source of light being the curtainless window from across the room.

 

His gaze then traveled to the bed, where Jeongguk was currently lying down on his back, staring intently at the ceiling and not even reacting to the ruckus that was Jimin.

 

“Jeongguk... “ Jimin cut through the silence, voice firm as he walked closer to the bed. Trying to pry Jeongguk’s attention away from the ceiling but unfortunately all his attempts going into vain. Jimin then stopped at the foot of the bed, taking a seat beside the big lump that was Jeongguk.

 

“Are you mad hyung?...” Jeongguk asked, eyes still staring deep into the ceiling, waiting for a response only to be met with silence.

 

Jeongguk then sat up, locking eyes with Jimin who stared back at him blankly. No emotion being found in the beautiful eyes that were usually filled with adoration for the younger. 

 

Jimin didn’t know how to respond... How was he feeling? Sad? Angered? Betrayed? Maybe it was just all those feelings combined. I mean how should one be feeling after spending three whole years in a one-sided friendship.He thought bitterly.

 

Jeongguk’s gaze traveled to the frown on Jimin’s face to the boy’s dark orbs, to the small button nose and finally to the pretty boy’s pink plush lips.

 

Jimin visibly tensed as he registered Jeongguk slowly leaning forward. The younger’s gaze trained on... his lips.

 

Jimin didn’t know why or how but suddenly, the feelings of rage he had prior felt were now dissipating, gone for the moment and being engulfed in Jeongguk’s perfectly calm aura.

 

The older’s paw clutched onto Jeongguk’s shirt tightly, swallowing hard as he soon found himself hesitantly leaning forward. Jeongguk’s hand moving onto his hip and settling there to keep the older in place.

 

They were so close now, Jimin finally feeling Jeongguk’s warm breath against his face as their lips slightly brushed. Jeongguk then letting his free hand rest at the back of Jimin’s neck. Jimin slightly tilting his head and closing the remaining distance between them as he pressed a swift yet tender peck to Jeongguk’s lips. His body less tense as he leaned in for more. The pair slowly moved their lips against each other as the older then snaked his arms around Jeongguk’s neck.

 

The kiss was sweet and innocent, yet it felt mournful like a... goodbye? Jeongguk couldn’t place his finger on it, however all was forgotten when he suddenly felt something wet against his cheeks. Wait was he crying?

 

Jeongguk then detached himself, having felt a rough shove aimed at his shoulder. He fluttered his eyes open, confused, however immediately freezing when he was met with a pair of glowing golden eyes. A big contrast to the other boy’s usual dark color. 

 

Jeongguk stared wide eyed, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 

Soon the golden flames disappeared, having disappeared the same moment they appeared, leaving Jeongguk to feel as if he had merely imagined it. The otherworldly gold being replaced by their normal color once more. 

 

The younger studied the features of the older, immediately noticing the older’s wet cheeks.  Wait... was he the one that cried? Jeongguk had almost completely forgotten of the wetness that had invaded his cheeks not even five minutes ago.

 

 

“W- Why... Why did you pretend?...” Jimin sniffled, speaking quietly as he made to move away from the bed, however instead falling on his bum. “I really thought you were my friend gukk-ah.”

 

Jeongguk parted his lips, about to speak but being interrupted.

 

“W- Why?... And now your seriously pretending to like me? Are you serious?... Why!” The older raised his voice, slowly breaking down as a new set of tears ran down his face.

 

“I... Im sorry.” Jeongguk replied as he cautiously reached out to the sobbing boy.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Jimin yelled as he clumsily tried to scoot away, instead slamming his back against the bookshelf behind him.

 

Jimin shrieked, trying to get away from the rocking bookshelf, however in the blink of an eye the shelf was now falling forward, some objects falling heavily on Jimin’s head as the shelf crushed his lower body.

 

_ “Jimin!” _

 

 

_ Jeongguk’s voice was the last thing he heard. Feeling pain searing through his legs as his vision suddenly became hazy, body going limp. _

 

 

_ He blinked once... twice.... _

 

 

_...and he was unconscious. _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all young love lasts long does it? :(
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and I really hope you’ll stay for the next.
> 
> Again I apologize for any mistakes and if the plot isn't interesting, but ill try my best to improve for any future fics i may write. ~💕


	3. Untrue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and Thank you for reading this fic fellow reader~~
> 
>  
> 
> I would really appreciate some feedback of how my writing is so far thank you~

 

 

** Four months later... **

 

 

** [February 26 , Year 2009] **

 

 

 

Jimin fluttered his eyes open, scrunching his nose as the smell of disinfectant invaded his rather sensitive nose almost immediately. He groggily sat up, body protesting and eyes blinking rapidly as his vision took its time to adjust to the brightness of the room. 

 

“Jimin!” He heard a voice choke on a sob.  _ Not just any voice either... _

 

He looked around, brain slowly taking in his surroundings and confirming that he was indeed in a hospital. Jimin diverting his attention from the white walls of the room to his his mother who basically leaped her way to him. She had embraced her son into a bone crushing hug, all words and worries forgotten as Jimin nuzzled into the warmth and safety of his mother’s chest.

 

He felt her tremble with heart wrenching sobs. Tears raining down onto her son’s hair. “Eomma...” he eventually rasped out, throat dry but nevertheless welcoming the tight embrace.

 

“Hey baby Im okay... You’re okay. We’re okay.” His mother reassured, voice hoarse and tired. However,it seemed like he wasn’t the only one she was trying to convince. She looked as if she’d already been crying even before he’d woken up.  _ Did he cause that?... _

 

She wiped at her cheeks, any remains of tears gone as she simultaneously leaned in to scent Jimin in any way possible. Detaching herself once she felt thoroughlyand calmingly satisfied. Staring down at her son as she held his face in between her palms; her shaking fingers reaching out and carefully tracing his features, almost as if she didn’t truly believe he was awake. 

 

Jimin, because of the hands clutching his head wasn’t able to do much more than merely stare back; wanting nothing more than to avert his gaze and hang his head low because of the now impending guilt. 

 

“I- Im sorry...” he finally blurt out, voice full of shame as tears glistened in his dark- brown eyes.  _Why did he always make his mother worry?... Why did he always make things wors—_

 

“Don’t apologize. Okay little one? Im just truly glad see you awake.” She cooed and ruffled his hair, interrupting his inner turmoil before once more engulfing him into a tight embrace. It seeming like she wasn’t planning to let go anytime soon.

 

“How do you feel? No— how does your leg feel? Does it feel broken? Does it hurt?“ She rambled, genuinely concerened, as she hastily detached herself from a very much perplexed Jimin, almost forgetting the injury her son had been sporting. 

 

“My leg?...”He murmured questioningly, finally fully recalling the reason for his visit to the hospital. “I– I... wait, were yesterday’s injuries that s- severe?” He asked, voice coming out no more louder than a whisper. The boy then reaching out for the blankets —that covered half his body and wincing once his body started to protest at the sudden movement. Having to muster enough energy before eventually removing the milky blankets and pushing them off to the side. 

 

However now... He- how was he feeling? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that the feeling was nowhere near happiness. Now looking back at a blue cast wrapped mockingly tight around his left shin.

 

His mother’s voice was what eventually dragged him out of his trance. “Honey... that wasn’t yesterday...” She whispered, voice and expression filled with pure sadness. 

 

_Not yesterday?_ A confused frown was set on his face as he parted his lips to respond. Before he could, however, he was interrupted by a sudden knock to the room’s light brown door. Said door creaking open and revealing a smiling doctor.  _ Definitely the worst timing. _

 

“Ah, Mr. Park, glad to see you’re finally awake. I’ll be your doctor. Doctor Lee.” The newly arrived man announced in a chipper tone, politely bowing his head towards the two. “You began to show signs of waking up a few hours ago, how does your leg feel son?” The man gestured toward it with a nod of his head.

 

“I- It actually doesn’t hurt?... I mean—Im sorry, I know it isn’t supposed to hurt because of the cast and all but did yesterday’s icident really break my leg that bad mister?” He questioned shyly. 

 

“Ah, yes. However in your case 

Jimin-ssi— “ he cuts himself off to properly read over the clipboard in hand. Gaze eventually trailing towards Jimin as he then hummed. The doctor in question sighing deeply before continuing. “Well, your leg was fractured and you had some pretty heavy items clash onto your skull which had originally damaged a bit here and there but, fortunately for you,” He smiled reassuringly. “the damage wasn’t severe enough to leave permanent damage,” The Doctor then raised an eyebrow at Jimin as if seemingly looking for an ok. The small boy eventually nodding his head and deeming it ok to continue.

 

“Because of the damage, you were unmistakably in a comma for four months...” a small pause. “which led for your leg to heal overtime.” He eventually finished. Jimin’s mother averting her gaze from the overall conversation with sorrow. 

 

“Four months...” Jimin muttered to himself, eyes wide. 

 

_ It’s okay, calm down. He doesn’t have the right to freak out— no. Other people have it way worse. _ His hands trembled.  _Besides, it isn’t like he missed anything going on around him right? His family is still here and his only friend..._

_He probably doesn’t want anything to do with him. So, yeah it was probably for the best._

 

There was a hand now squeezing Jimin’s shoulder in reassurance. “Are you okay boy?” The middle-aged doctor asked, genuine concern for the younger evident from the tone of his voice.

 

Jimin attempted a smile to at least reassure the doctor, however, it not fully reaching his usually bright and cheerful eyes. “Yes, Im fine. Thank you.”  _ He lied. He felt sick to his stomach.  _

 

“Well then,” The doctor said as he simultaneously, yet unconsciously, patted his white coat. “Ill be leaving the two of you for now- oh and lastly, Jimin-ah,” he faced the boy. “Once they’ve removed your cast you’re required to be enrolled into physical therapy. Unfortunately, not in this district however, to one in Seoul that should presumably be near your home.” He finished and to executed a polite bow. 

 

_ Wasn’t his home in Busan? What did he mean...?  _

 

“Seoul? Eomma?...” He looked over at his mother questioningly, something he’s been doing more often recently it seems. The woman inhaling and exhaling a deep breath before speaking. 

 

“Well, Its not really our home, but we moved to Seoul nearly two weeks ago with my old friend and her family. They coincidentally had two extra rooms and I just couldn’t afford to pay for the house bills anymore baby.“ She reached out from her spot beside him — on the bed—and played with his small fingers.

 

“I thought we had enough money to pay for the house bills? Wait, where’s Jihyunie and appa?” He asked, more than confused as to why they weren’t present along with his mother when he’d awakened.

 

“Jihyunie is— he’s in seoul, in our new home.” She elaborated before she bit her lip, hesitating.

 

“As for your father...” She swallowed. “H- He moved in with his brother after he decided to,” she tried her best to maintain a firm tone. “leave us.” She whispered the final part in sorrow. 

 

Jimin froze, heart clenching at the new information. “He what? No, he loves us... eomma this is just a cruel joke right? Please tell me he’s waiting for us with Jihyunie...” His vision became blurry with tears. 

 

_ Please, no. Not his father too... _

 

“Tell me!” He demanded desperately. Now sobbing as he tugged rather harshly at his mother’s clothes. A single tear rolling down said woman’s firm face before she discreetly— as possible — pressed the button for emergencies. 

 

“Im sorry.” She whispered. 

 

After a few seconds, two doctors barged in through the door, immediately making for the screaming boy. Not wanting said young boy to hurt his weak body.

 

“Leave me alone!” Jimin sobbed. The doctors seeming to run out of options as they finally gave in and tried their final and last option...

 

A sleeping injection.

 

Jimin felt a sharp pain in his bicep as he just now took notice of what was about to intrude his system. 

 

“E- Eomma...” he weakly called out, his sobs slowly dying down. The boy now groggily reaching out for his mother who now stood in front of her son, having immediately moved closer once she heard her son call out.

 

“Im sorry baby. I failed you...” Tears glistened in her eyes as she brought the weak boy closer, embracing him whole. 

 

Jimin wasn’t able to respond, body going limp as sleep was now at arms reach. His mother’s caresses to his back finally lulling him into a deep, deep slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, I do apologize~ 💕


	4. Nurse Nari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters, I uploaded the first chapters too quickly and I now have to catch up, so im sorry for the delay~

** [February 27, Year 2009] **

 

 

 

Jimin blinked his eyes open, hushed voices surrounding him as his brain slowly took notice that he was still very much in a hospital bed. He weakly glanced around, vision blurry as it attempted to adjust to the bright lighting of the room. 

 

Once blinking several times, he frowned, confused as to why the room looked different from the last time he had 

seen—

 

_ He had been transferred.  _

 

“Yes- indeed. Once the boy wakes up he’ll begin at once sir.” A woman announced, not taking notice that said very same boy had now come to consciousness.

 

Another man, which he only assumed to be a doctor hummed, politely thanking the nurse for the given information.

 

Jimin not knowing what to expect, closed his eyes almost instantly, trying his best to mimic what he only assumed he looked like when he sleeps. Nervous of what would come to pass if the doctors saw he’d been basically awake for the past few minutes. However, unfortunately for him, the nurse had seen him close his eyes just in time.  _ Dang it.  _

 

“Mr. Park? Darling, are you awake?” 

The nurse asked with one of the gentlest tones he had probably ever heard in the short time he has been living. 

 

Jimin eternally winced, reluctantly fluttering his eyes open and flashing a sheepish smile. “Y- Yes Miss nurse.” 

 

“Its okay, you can call me Miss Nari.” She giggled out, gladly walking closer to the hospital bed as the two other doctors that’d been accompanying her took their respective leave and left said woman to carry out her duties.

 

“O- Okay Ms. Nari.” He shyly corrected, watching as her eyes seemingly brightened. The boy then curiously watching as the doctors silently departed before speaking, “They... left?” He managed to rasp out. Surprise written all over his face once hearing the door click closed. Having expected for something to occur once he had awoken, she  had said something was going to happen right? 

 

“Yeah we were just having 

a small,  meeting ,” she smiled as she expressed the word  meeting with finger quotation marks. “That coincidentally happened to take place in your room.” She finished with a chuckle. “Oh, also, before I forget, I also happen to be your nurse for the rest of your stay at the hospital.” She informed, smiling happily at Jimin. 

 

“O- Oh... I see,” he said as he attempted to muster the most convincing genuine smile. “If you don’t mind me asking Miss...” He paused, waiting for any sign deeming it okay to continue. After a while the woman nodding her head as she curiously waited for him to continue. 

 

He fiddled with his fingers, making the nurse want to reach out and just coo at the sweet boy in front of her. “I didn’t mean to be nosy but... w- what were they talking about when they mentioned something was gonna happen when I woke up?”

 

“Well, just your first physical therapy session.” She informed, ruffling his hair. 

 

Jimin unconsciously shook his head, prying away the now messy bangs from his eyes. “Don’t they have to like... remove my cast for that or?...” He trailed off, genuinely confused.

 

“Oh darling, they already did.” She giggled, endeared when the boy’s mouth parted wide with shock. 

 

“They- what?...” Jimin asked dubiously. Moving aside the blankets that basically hid his lower-body from existence.

 

He quietly gasped at the sight before him, confirming that it had indeed been removed. The boy then cautiously tracing his small and chubby fingers over his left shin. The skin where the cast had formerly been pale and mostly dead.

 

“When... did they...” The small boy trailed off, distracted by the current state of his pale leg. 

 

“While you were still asleep,” She smiled, almost grimacing as she didn’t know if the topic was sensitive for the boy. “They saw a chance to extract the cast so they took it; considering most patients don’t normally wake up until a certain amount of time has passed.” 

 

“Okay... um, thank you Miss Nari,” He attempted to reciprocate the nurse’s smile, grateful for her help as his eyes turned into small crescents. The boy then realizing that said smile was probably the first genuine smile he has actually givensince he‘d awoken. 

 

“Don’t thank me, we’re just doing our job,”

She said almost proudly. “And as part of our job, it involves me taking you to your first therapy session, lets go!” She giggled. 

 

“Okay...” He unconsciously pouted. 

 

“Its going to be okay,” she cooed. “Oh! I almost forgot-ill be back in a quick second.” She gave one last reassuring smile before turning around and leaving. The boy, out boredom looking around the room to barely come to the realization that his mother was nowhere to be seen. 

 

_ Wait where was she? _ He looked frantically around the room.  _Did she abandon Jimin too? No- he shouldn’t assume anything, she wouldn’t do such thing. _

 

_ Right?... _

 

“Woah. Woah, hey, hey,” the nurse had somewhere in between returned, grasping both of Jimin’s shoulders and making said boy flinch at the sudden contact. She had walked in to the boy breathing heavily, small beads of sweat rolling down his temple. 

 

“Look at me. Breathe... okay?” She lookedat the frantic boy, waiting patiently for him to follow along. After a few seconds the boy seeming to regain himself considering he inhaled and exhaled deeply. The nurse sighing in relief before speaking up. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

 

“E... Eomma.” The boy’s voice cracked.

 

“Don’t worry, she went home to bring you a clean pair of clothes, she’ll be back.” The nurse reassured, sliding her hands down from his shoulders to hold his trembling and sweaty paws.

 

“She didn’t-“ a hiccup. “abandon me?...” He asked so brokenly that she swore her heart almost broke.

 

“Oh, for god sakes no!” She basically caged Jimin into an embrace, arms holding him tightly.

 

Jimin released a long breath of relief even he himself didn’t know he’d been holding in. After all, how could this woman be so kind and gentle to a total stranger...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After awhile the nurse approached him once more. “Here let me help you. We still have to be there for your therapy session remember?” She reminded, smiling as she hooked her arm around his waist and helped the stumbling boy make his way to the wheelchair she had priorly retrieved.

 

“I... Im sorry,” he whispered, flustering when he was merely given a look of confusion. “For causing trouble,” He eventually elaborated, cheeks an adorable pink. 

 

“Please don’t apologize, you’re causing no amount of trouble.” she cooed. Accidentally settling Jimin down a little too roughly on the wheelchair and extracting a pained whimper from said poor boy.

 

“Im so sorry! Are you okay?” She was quick to apologize, checking the younger for any injuries. 

 

“Im... fine,” he dismissed with a grunt, his attempts at a smile failing as it instead came out as a pained grimace. 

 

“I really did hurt you didn’t I? Im reall-“ The nurse was vaguely interrupted by the presence of another.

 

“Nurse Nari...” A woman, who he assumed to be a nurse, was leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the other nurse.

 

Nari, once hearing the particular voice, excruciated a ninety degree bow, head immediately hanging low in submission. Almost as if she were afraid of the other woman... “Y- Yes Miss S- Sung?” The nurse’s attempts at sounding confident went in vain as she instead stuttered horribly. 

 

For an unexpecting reason, the boy was starting to fight an urge to hang his head low along with the nurse, swallowing hard as he refrained himself from having 

Ms. Sung’s authoritative presence consume him whole and merely giving in.

 

Sung cleared her throat. “Im here to remind you that,  _ this _ patient was supposed to attend his therapy session thirty, to almost thirty-five minutes ago,” she gritted out sternly, making the latter flinch when her voice seemingly raised. 

 

“I  _ sincerely _ expect you to understand the fact that  _ we _ ,” she gestured between them. “Are not here to mess around. Therefore, you either take this patient to his therapy session and  _ actually _ do your job, or ill take it from here and make sure to put out word for you because Miss Nari... this  _ can’t _ keep on happening.” She hissed the last part out frustratedly, her irises flaring crimson for a second, yet disappearing the next as she impatiently, pinched the bridge of her nose. Nari’s eyes widening once hearing the obvious threat. 

 

“N- No! I mean— I... I’ll take him right away Ms. Sung, I promise.” She said desperately although her tone was no more louder than a mere whisper. 

 

Jimin looked between the two nurses, the nurse Sung eventually clicking her tongue before turning around and leaving. Her footsteps echoing through the hallways as Jimin then reached out to the nurse whom —even after the latter left, was stuck hanging her head low, presumably in shame.

 

”Its okay Miss, I really don’t mind if we’re late.” He tried to reassure, however to no avail.

 

“Maybe not darling... but she does.” The nurse smiled weakly, endeared by his adorable efforts at trying to make her feel better. 

 

Jimin’s pouty lips formed an ‘o’, the boy not knowing how to furthermore respond to her answer as she eventually led the wheelchair out of the room and into the busy hallways of the hospital. Doctors and nurses everywhere as they speed walked to their destination. 

 

“When did my eomma leave?” He suddenly piped up, curious as theycontinued their stroll through the hospital.

 

“She left nearly three hours ago, oh,” she paused, as if trying to recall what the boy’s mother had specifically said. “She also mentioned that she’d check things with your brother and your new home.” The nurse helpfully informed. 

 

_ Three hours ago?... Does it really take that long?... _

 

The nurse must have sensed the wave of anxiety and inevitable doubt that was slowly arising in Jimin because she was quick to speak up.

 

“You know, the streets in Seoul have a lot of traffic so her drive here might be a little bit delayed.” she stated matter of factly, trying to guarantee Jimin of her return as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, eventually coming to a stop in front of two elevators. 

 

“T- That makes sense...” The boy slightly relaxed, the nurse then reaching out over his shoulder and clicking the elevator’s button. 

 

After awhile, the doors chiming open and revealing a group of doctors and nurses. The pair naturally bowing their head as they silently entered said elevator, the people inside politely stepping aside to make space for the pair or leaving the elevator, as they had presumably reached their designated floor.

 

Nari, once more, reached over, pressing the button for the second floor. A few seconds eventually going by as the boy unconsciously settled deep into his thoughts, zoning out his surroundings and hardly even taking notice when the elevator’s doors chimed open. Nor when they’d began to stroll into the hallways, or even when they had finally arrived at their destination.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinda important] ⬇️
> 
>  
> 
> I want to say that im thankful for the people who are reading and I want to apologize if you don't find this interesting so far. The plot is gonna escalate into future chapters which hold the main events and what you might call ‘Drama’, so I hope you’ll stay to read until then~~


	5. Fooled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, im back loveliess~💕
> 
> This is a slightly longer chapter, and I apologize if I post a tad too late sometimes, but ill try to get everything on track. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~~💕

**[February 27, Year 2009]**

 

 

 

Jimin was suddenly brought out of his daze by the wheelchair having come to a halt in front of two large white doors. The nurse behind him then reached out for one of the doors’s metal handles, opening said door. 

 

Nari held the door awkwardly as she waited patiently for the boy to make his way into the mysterious looking room, but instead he just looked from the skeptical room, to the nurse. 

 

She then gave him an encouraging smile, clearly having sensed the smaller’s uneasiness. Jimin then looked back at the room again, from this angle he could easily catch a glimpse of the large roof to floor windows replacing the usual white walls of the hospital, giving a perfect view of the buildings and busy streets in Seoul. 

 

Maybe in any other situation he would have admired the view maybe even loved it, but right now, the view only mocked him, reminding him of how his family was separated. 

 

He just wanted to be back home...in  _Busan_ , 

 

with his family...

 

After awhile he broke away from his thoughts. Deciding not to keep everyone waiting and just enter the large room. He had just made it past the doorframe when his gaze traveled around his surroundings. 

 

Was this were his therapy sessions were going to be held? 

 

There were different types of setups in the spacious room, some that probably involved exerc -he now decided that he hated physical therapy. 

 

He internally screamed. 

 

“Hello?” A voice then broke through the unnoticed silence of the room, startling Jimin and Nari who had just entered the room. 

 

They turned their heads, trying to find the source of the voice only to be met with the sight of a man standing in the corner of the room, said man looking over at the pair curiously. The curious expression only lasting a second as realization suddenly dawned the man. 

 

“Oh, you must be Jimin!” He smiled politely at them.

 

“Ah yes...that would be me” Jimin let out an awkward laugh. 

 

“Nice to meet you” he bowed. “Make yourself comfortable ill be with you in a second.”

 

“Jimin-ssi” He was again startled by the sudden voice. He had almost forgotten of the nurse’s presence behind his wheelchair. 

 

“Y-Yes?” He squeaked out once his racing heart had calmed down.

 

“Im gonna have to take my break. Is that okay with you?” She asked in her usual gentle voice.

 

He stayed silent as he deliberated his answer, but then again should he even?This woman has been nothing but kind to him so why should he even forbid her from a minor break. 

 

After a few seconds he finally spoke up, “I...yes that’s fine, I don’t mind at all.” He tried to smile as genuinely as he could, but inside he felt a slight spark of anxiety. 

 

As ridiculous as it sounded, he trusted this woman, they had indeed just met almost an hour ago, but that was long enough for him to learn of her intentions, and they were nothing but pure.

 

But this man, the therapist...he didn’t have knowledge of the man or any of his intentions. It might seem rude to assume anything about the man but Jimin couldn’t help but to feel precautious. 

 

He had heard all sorts of news of how alphas had gone completely berserk during their daily jobs and had kidnapped their patients. Jimin then studied the man, he didn’t look all like an alpha nor an omega? Maybe a beta? 

 

Jimin was quick to divert his eyes as the same man started to approach him. “I didn’t get to properly introduce myself, my name is Jiwoon” he bowed. 

 

Jimin then smiled politely, the man quick to reciprocate it. 

 

“Well Jimin-ssi, im off,” the nurse had been silently standing by the threshold, watching them, as she now waved at the two males. “I’ll make sure to try and inform you when your mother is back” she gave him a last smile before she left the room. 

 

“Okay,” the therapist started, now turning over to Jimin. “Regarding how things will go, well its pretty simple. My job here is to help you avoid diseases or any major effects that may hinder the muscles and bones of your left leg, the procedures also help to adjust your leg and body to movement, so it may or may not take long depending on your state.” Jiwoon smiled.

 

Jimin only nodded, blinking twice and mouth agape as his brain took in only half the information, not having been readied for it at all. 

 

“Any questions?” Jiwoon then asked as he turned around, now walking over to a black bag which presumably held his belongings. 

 

“Well...uh...what will I exactly do?” He asked, looking over curiously at the man who had now taken out an apple from theblack bag. He dearly hoped Jiwoon hadn’t mentioned it before, he didn’t want to seem like he hadn’t payed attention to him at all. 

 

“Well, when we do start, we’ll be taking small steps like stretching your legs, walking around so we can improve yourwalking, and when you do show any indications of improvement we’ll be moving into stuff like walking up and down stairs and then later on take bigger steps which may involve running and other kinds of exercises.” Jiwoon finally finished, giving Jimin a kind of - did you get that? - look. Jimin simply nodded his head, this time easily taking all the given information in. 

 

“First things first, how do you feel about all of this? Do you in any way feel affected by the state of your leg?” He asked as he took a bite of the apple.

 

Jimin looked momentarily confused by the sudden question involving how he felt but nonetheless answered. “I...um, not r-really? I guess? I mean now that I think about it,” he paused. “I used to always sneak into this dance studio near my old neighborhood and just dance for fun once everyone left it.” He giggled fondly at the memory before he continued. “But Im now more than sure that I want to take it more seriously, so I want to take dance classes.” 

 

He was looking down at his leg, determination pumping through his veins.

“I want to dance so other people can learn and see the real beauty of it, the same way I learned from the people that motivated me. Im going to work hard for that and nothing is going to stop me...not even my leg.” 

 

When he finally finished he cringed, now realizing that he had probably just talked the man’s ear off. He didn’t know why hehad opened up so much about his dreams when this man had merely asked if his leg bothered him, he hadn’t even asked anything about his dreams. Jimin internally screamed at himself.

 

“Its good to see your passionate for something Jimin-ah, so don’t let go of that.”

 

“Hang onto your dreams and passions as if your life depended on it, because in the end there’s always going to be some kind of beneficial outcome from hard work.” Jiwoon’s smile grew making Jimin flush of embarrassment.

 

“I-..t-thank you.” Stuttered Jimin, not having expected such wise words from the man. He didn’t even look all that old, in fact he looked young. 

 

“Well, have you told your mother?” Jiwoon suddenly spoke up. 

 

“Excuse...me?” Jimin gave the man a confused look. 

 

“About your dreams? ” he then emphasized. 

 

“Oh,” He felt hesitant before he continued. “I really haven’t told anyone else besides my friend.”  _My old friend Jeongguk..._

 

“ Jiminie!” He then heard the voice of his mother barge into the room. 

 

She stumbled on her two feet as she practically ran to Jimin. The small boy only managed to turn around in his wheelchair when she had finally reached him. 

 

“Im so sorry im late my sweet boy.” she kneeled down in front of Jimin as she planted plenty of kisses on his face. 

 

“I presume you’re Ms. Park?” Jiwoon spoke up from behind Jimin’s mother. 

 

“Oh- yes, I-“ 

 

“Eomma...im so sorry...” he reached over for his mother. He was no fool, one could easily tell his mother had been crying. How could he had been so ignorant and forgotten of how his mother must’ve felt through all of this. He had taken his emotions out on her when she had just been abandoned by her mate and had been left with two children to take care of...

 

“No im the one that should be apologizing, Im sorry baby that I couldn’t protect you from all of this, from all of this pain.” She held his cheek with the palm of her hand.

 

“I’ll give you two some privacy to talk.” Jiwoon walked over to the door but paused before walking out. “Ill be right outside the door when the both of you are done, after all we still need to finish the session.” He bowed before he left the room, giving them a last reassuring smile. 

 

Jimin waited until the door clicked closed to speak up. “Eomma...you have nothing to apologize for, and if there is, then I will always forgive you, I took it out on you and im so sorry, you’re the one who is probably struggling the most...” He then held the hand that was still on his cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Im the one who put myself in this situation, im the one who went to Jeong-“ he left the rest of the sentence hanging as he looked up at his mother, not even realizing when he had even hung his head low.

 

“I-I...did Jeongguk visit me during my stay at the hospital?” He looked at her with an almost too hopeful glint in his eyes.

 

“No.” She murmured, looking away from the boy and onto her lap. 

 

“At all?...” 

 

“Im sorry...” She then planted a kiss on his forehead.

 

Jimin then fell silent, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even take notice of the embrace he was being brought into. 

 

Jeongguk really did fool him...

 

_You Idiot...How could you even think that maybe there was a chance that Jeongguk was still somehow your friend._

 

His mother brought him out of his thoughts as she spoke up. “We should probably continue your session honey...” She gently squeezed his arm as she stood up. 

 

Jimin stayed silent as his mother made her way to the doorframe, bringing in Jiwoon who still had a kind smile plastered on his face. 

 

“So im guessing we should start then?” The man spoke up once he was inside, looking between Jimin and his mother for confirmation. 

 

“Y-Yeah...” Jimin murmured.

 

☽ ☾

 

 

 

Jimin had just gotten out of the hospital exactly 46 minutes later, having been allowed to leave in conditions of using a wheelchair as his leg and body we’re still way too weak to balance his entire body.

 

He was happy to have finally gotten out of the uncomfortable hospital gown, now sporting his own clothes, which were just a plain red t-shirt and some black shorts that mostly covered his knees.

 

He was currently sitting in the front seat with his mother as they drove past several buildings in the busy metropolis. They had been driving for a bit now, spotting less and less buildings the further they drove from the hospital.

 

“Look honey,” his mother suddenly broke through the silence. “The place we are staying with, is with my friend from primary and her two sons, they we’re kind enough to offer us two rooms.”

 

_Wait, her two sons? I thought it was only a woman and her mate?_

 

“And,” his mother continued hesitantly. “Her mate just died not even six hours ago...so try not to mention him, they were really close as a family and it may come off as a sensitive topic...” His mother continued to look at at the road, a sad expression taking over her features

 

Is that why she wasn’t in the hospital earlier?  Jimin felt sudden guilt spark at the pit of his stomach, feeling like he was intruding on the family. Especially doing it at the wrong time. What if he accidentally said something wrong? 

 

The car then came to a screeching halt as it slowly parked at the side of the road. 

 

Jimin looked out of the car’s window only to find a white house that looked to be two stories high from where they were parked.

 

“Eomma...where’s the house?” There were no other houses besides the literal mansion across the street. 

 

He felt confused the more he looked around, there were indeed no other houses at all, only trees and more trees. 

 

“Oh, its that one right there.” His mother pointed at the same white house he had been gazing at and his eyes grew comically wide. 

 

“Th-that house?....” he was completely stunned, he hadn’t expected that to be their new home at all. 

 

“Yes.” She grinned, finding his reaction adorable. 

 

She suddenly pinched his cheek, making the boy pout, but despite his pout he felt happy, 

 

his mother was still the same...

 

“Wait here.” She suddenly said as she got out of the car, a fond smile still plastered on her face as she presumably went to retrieve Jimin’s wheelchair. 

 

Jimin was left in silence as he looked down at his fingers, playing around with them as he waited for the return of his mother. 

 

A sudden yawn was pulled out of him as he looked around the car, preferably searching for something...He knew what he was looking for, after all they should still be around here somew-

 

Found them. He internally cheered as he pulled out a packet of gum. 

 

He giggled giddily. His mother knew to hide them from him, knowing he’ll probably get more than the amount that is actually required. 

 

He had just slipped out two pieces of gum onto his palm when the car door flew open. 

 

His mother fake gasped. “Park Jimin, are you stealing gum from me?” She looked at him with fake disbelief. 

 

“No.” He giggled as he shoved both pieces of gum into his mouth. Chewing it mockingly. 

 

“You- they still had the wrapper!” 

 

His chewing became slower as he realized that he had indeed shoved two wrapped pieces of gum into his mouth. 

 

He basically spat the gum out, them landing on the road somewhere, barely having missed his mother. 

 

“Oops...” he grinned at her. “I guess i’ll just get another one?” He was about to open the small packet of gum again when his mother grabbed it and basically threw it back on it’s designated spot. 

 

“Wha-“

 

“Come on, we have to go.” She said as she gently hooked her arm around him and basically carried him onto the wheelchair. 

 

She then locked the car, guiding the wheelchair across the street and away from the safety of the car.

 

They stood right in front of the main entrance, the gates of the house opening after a few seconds and allowing the pair access to the patio.

 

Jimin looked around the place, and he was absolutely mesmerized. 

 

The place itself was absolutely beautiful, the house was surrounded by red roses and daises, a tiny fountain accompanying them in the middle of the very green grass as it provided water for birds to either drink or bathe in.

 

Jimin’s gaze then traveled to the door of the white house, now forgetting any former thoughts of the house and focusing solely on how anxious he suddenly felt. Jimin inhaled and exhaled deeply as they neared the house.

 

His mother stopped the wheelchair right on the house’s welcome mat, the welcome mat at the moment not feeling like a welcome mat at all.

 

He then felt himself hold his breath in as his mother reached out to unlock the door.

 

She had just put in her key when the door swung open, revealing a handsome boy. 

 

“Eunae your bac-“ the boy’s sentence was cut off by clear confusion which quickly turned into realization. “Ah, you must be Jimin.” The boy then bowed politely, a smile growing on his face. 

 

“My name is Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjinn has been revealed~~
> 
> Ah, thank you so much for reading and I do hope you’ll stay for the next chapters~ 💕


	6. The teddy bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I haven't posted in more than a week!!
> 
> I was on a small vacation but im back!!
> 
> I didn't really have any wifi, so I couldn't really upload any chapters. I relaxed in the day and wrote in the night which basically lead me to having 3 hours of sleep but its better than nothing 💕💕

** [February 27, Year 2009] **

 

 

 

“Son, who’s at the door?” Came a female voice behind the boy named Seokjin. 

 

“Its Eunae and her son, the one she told us about.” The boy said, a big smile plastered on his face.

 

“Ah, Eunae-ssi,” a black haired woman came into view, round dark orbs matching those of her son. She stared at his mother for a few seconds, her gaze then traveling to Jimin, basically analyzing the small boy.

 

“Jimin, is it?”

 

“Ye-Yes m-ma’am” The boy stuttered out, squirming under her observing and intense gaze. 

 

The woman crossed her arms over her chest as she then hummed. “Well come inside,” she stepped aside gesturing for the pair to enter the household. “the sun isn’t going to give any mercy anytime soon so its better if I introduce the rest of the family there.” He hadn’t even noticed the little beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, was it really that hot?

 

Jimin’s mother started to guide the wheelchair through the door frame when Jimin’s lips parted, both eyes wide as he scanned the interior of the house. The house’s walls were mostly taken up by either windows or beautiful paintings of either a landscape or a person. The ceiling meanwhile showcasing a very expensive looking chandelier.

 

He then glanced towards the wooden floor. It looked as if it was polished every single day, he could probably see his own reflection if he tried to lean forward from where he was seated...

 

He was too busy gaping at the house that he didn’t even take notice of another person approaching their small group. 

 

Someone suddenly cleared their throat, the noise bouncing off the walls and causing Jimin to quickly snap his head towards the obnoxious noise only to register it as a newly arrived boy. 

 

Said boy looked slightly older than the one who had introduced himself as Seokjin, he looked less friendlier too. The boy noteven trying to hide his annoyance towards Jimin.

 

Is he annoyed by the smaller’s presence? What had he ever done to him? Jimin didn’t even know he existed merely seconds ago. 

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, the mother of the two boys’s placed herself in between the boys and faced Jimin.

 

“This right here is my son, Kim Seokjung,” She gestured to the boy to her left.

 

The boy, Seokjung, only bowed as a response, looking rather bored. 

 

“And here,” she then gestured to Seokjin. “Is my other son, Kim Seokjin.” Jimin nodded, despite having received the same information not even ten minutes ago.

 

“And me, well, you can just call me Yuna.” The woman gave Jimin a polite smile as she then turned around, searching for something...or rather someone. 

 

“Jin, sweetie, why don’t you and your brother go find Ms Mina so she can help Jimin here, settle in.”

 

“No, No i-its okay” Jimin tried.

 

“Its fine, I insist.” The woman left no room for objections as she then gestured for her two sons to leave the room.

 

Yuna gave Eunae an obvious forced smile, her phony smile slightly faltering once her eyes found Jimin. “I’ll be in my study, if one of you need me, just knock on on my door.” The woman quickly turned on her heel, leaving the pair with a ‘Goodbye’ at the tip of their tongue.

 

The Kim family had completely evacuated the room, Jimin anxiously fiddling with his chubby fingers. 

 

“Jiminie-hyung? Hyung!” A rather ecstatic voice broke through the silence.

 

“Jihyun-ssi?” Jimin almost cried as he caught sight of his brother running down a large set of stairs. 

 

“I missed you hyung...” Jihyun cried into his neck, now fully embracing the latter.

 

“I missed you too” He whispered back, feeling tears escape his eyes. He knew he couldn’t really say he missed the boy since it pretty much felt like the last time he saw the boy was yesterday, but despite that, he had still found himself dearly missing his younger sibling during his stay at the hospital. 

 

In a way he had abandoned his brother...He had abandoned his family and made them suffer...

 

If only he had been there,  with them...Maybe things would have gone different...

 

“I have so much to show you.” The younger boy pulled apart excitedly, looking as if he hadn’t cried at all, contrary to Jimin who still had tear stained cheeks. 

 

Jimin giggled as a reply, looking up at his mother for permission to go with the ecstatic boy.

 

“Im sorry baby but you still have to be shown around the house.” Jimin pouted at that, having had looked forward to catching up with the younger boy. “Hey don’t pout like that- when your done you can go right over okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Jimin smiled as his brother pouted.

 

“But- But” he whined, clearly thinking ofthe situation as unfair. 

 

“When Jiminie’s done okay? Now go watch TV darling or do something until then.” She nudged Jihyun’s back insistingly, the boy reluctantly making his way up the same set of stairs he had come down from, a big pout still plastered on his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Im sorry for keeping the two of you waiting.” An elderly woman slowly approached them. 

 

“Its fine” his mother replied. 

 

“Oh, well aren’t you an adorable one?” The elderly woman cooed while pinching his cheek, causing the small boy to flush. Seokjin let out a small chuckle, clearly amused by his crimson red cheeks. The small boy turned his head in the direction of the noise, expecting the sight of the two Kim brothers but instead was met with Seokjin...alone? Had his brother finally decided to leave? Maybe the older boy had something to take care of...? Just when he was about to ask of said boy, Ms Mina spoke up.

 

“Eunae, sweetheart,” the old woman called for her attention. “you need rest, you look exhausted. I’ll take care of your son, okay?” 

 

“Ms Mina you’re way too kind, are you sure?” His mother asked, still a little too reluctant to leave her son. 

 

“Yes, yes, leave it to Jinie and me, now shoo shoo darling” 

 

His mother giggled, reaching out for Jimin on instinct. The small boy gladly bared his neck, already used to his mother’s procedures ever since he was still a pup.

 

“Nuh-uh” a voice spoke up before his mother could even try to scent the boy.

 

“No scenting darling. You have to try to get that habit under control, your pups are safe, no one will bring harm to them. Now go, and rest.” The elderly woman scolded.

 

“But- Yes Ms Mina...” She made her lips into a thin line as she defeatedly left Jimin’s side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I?” Seokjin hesitantly asked the smaller boy for permission to near his wheelchair. Jimin gave him a small nod of his head, feeling slightly anxious around the older boy. 

 

“Right this way” The gray haired woman spoke, gesturing to the same set of stairs Jihyun had run down from. 

 

Jimin furrowed his brows, momentarily confused as they finally came to a halt at the foot of the black marble stairs.

 

“Ms...Mina? Um how will I go u-up the stairs?” He hated how unsteady his voice sounded, it made him look and feel weak. 

 

“With this my sweet boy.” The elderly woman then gestured to a chair at the end of the stairs. How had he not noticed that? The chair itself was made out of black leather, sporting a black seatbelt and buttons at the left side of said chair. What even was that? 

 

“Jinie? Please?” The woman spoke, turning her attention towards the boy behind Jimin.

 

“Yes Mina.” The boy simply replied. 

 

“Exc- wha- what are you doing?!” Jimin yelled as he was suddenly being carried off his wheelchair. The small boy got no response as he was now being sat down on the same chair he had been examining. 

 

Jimin felt dumbfounded. His heart was racing rapidly inside his chest as he then looked between the elder woman and the boy. 

 

The elderly woman chuckled clearly amused by the smaller boy’s reaction. 

 

“Do you know how to use this?” Seokjin then asked, gesturing to the chair. Jimin shook his head as soon as his heart had calmed down. “Its to help you maneuver down and up the stairs as you please,” he emphasized. “Here let me show you.” 

 

The older boy had spent a few minutes teaching all there is to know about how to use the chair and after a while, Jimin did feel like he knew everything about said chair. 

 

“Okay... now try it.” The boy said, taking a step back. 

 

“O-Okay.” Jimin nodded determinedly as he then pushed down on the button Seokjin had taught him to use. 

 

Jimin squeaked as the chair then started to slowly move towards the other end of the marble stairs. 

 

The boy smiled victoriously, feeling actual pride in getting the chair to function properly. 

 

“It worked!” Jimin yelled over to the pair who both had grins on their faces as they observed the small boy’s enthusiasm. 

 

“Great, we’ll be up in a second!” Seokjin yelled back.

 

 

 

 

 

“Were those stairs always that complicated?” Mina complained, palm set on her hip. 

 

“Nope, you’re just old.” Seokjin said. 

 

Jimin’s eyes grew wide. Did he just...Did he just say tha-

 

“You brat” Mina chuckled, amused as she held onto Seokjin’s arm for support. 

 

What- Was she not offended? Or mad at least? Jimin felt perplexed as he looked at the elderly woman. Were they just really close? 

 

“No but seriously are you sure you don’t need help?” Seokjin asked, features now overtaken with concern. 

 

The woman ‘tsked’. 

 

“I could be 90 years old and i’d still look good my boy.” 

 

Jimin was surprised when a giggle erupted from his mouth, but not embarrassed when Seokjin let out one of his own too. 

 

“Brats. Lets just go show Jimin-ssi to his room so we can continue showing him around.” The woman chuckled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin felt all air get sucked out of his lungs as he entered his new room. 

 

Every object he had owned in his old small room was sitting right there...From his books, to his alarm clock and to every single worn down shoe he owned. 

 

“Your mother wanted to bring in every single thing in your bedroom...so why not?” The elderly woman chuckled. “Said that if you were gonna have a new home it might as well feel like a home.”

 

Jimin stayed silent as he brought down both of his sweaty palms and connected them to the wheels of the wheelchair; strolling through his new room. 

 

“The bed and the book shelves were the only things that were replaced.” Seokjin spoke up, voice calm and soothing. “We really didn’t mind getting you new ones and your mother did say you really love books, so might as well have somewhere to place them right?”

 

“I- right...thank you for tha-“ Jimin’s back was facing the pair when his movements suddenly halted. The boy wordlessly neared the king sized bed, all sorts of emotions intruding his body. 

 

He hesitantly reached out for the small plushy sitting right on top the white duvet.

 

He thought he had lost it...

 

The boy slowly traced with the tips of his fingers the red silky ribbon around the neck of the brown plushy. “Oh, is that teddy bear yours? Your mom and I thought it was Jihyunie’s but he said it wasn’t so we figur-“ The boy yelped in surprise when he was pinched in the side by the elder woman. “Why did you- “ The boy immediately closed his mouth when he saw the older woman holding her index finger to her mouth, gesturing for the boy to quiet down. 

 

The room was devoid of any noise. Jimin too far gone in his own thoughts to even register anything around him anymore.

 

 

**[3 years ago, October 10, Year 2006]**

 

 

 

_“Jeongguk!” Jimin screamed at the younger boy for the third time, trying to bring out the other from his daze._

_The two boys were hanging out after school like any other day, but today was different. They weren’t deep in conversation like always because for that you needed two people to make a decent conversation and in this situation you only had Jimin talking._

_The boy having had to shake Jeongguk out of his thoughts for around 5 times now._

_“Uh- Sorry- I didn’t- “ The younger violently shook his head as he searched for an excuse._

_“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been like this all day...you’re not even listening to me...” A pause. “Did I do something wrong?...” Jimin searched his mind for any kind of reasoning to explain the younger’s behavior towards him, but in the end he found none._

_“No! Its just...I-“ Both of Jeongguk’sears were tinted red as he reached out to slowly open his navy blue backpack.“I know its stupid but here...”_

_Jimin had no time to react as a soft object was suddenly being shoved towards him._

_He stayed silent as he stared at the small object in his hands._

_The younger felt the heat radiating from his ears start to spread to his neck._

_“I- Its gonna be your birthday soon, so I wanted to give you an early birthday present...” Jeongguk kept his gaze set his lap, too embarrassed to even look directly at the other boy._

_When he registered no movement nor words from the other boy he finally looked up in disappointment. “Do you not like it?...”_

_“Jeonggukie...Thank you,” Jimin basically threw himself onto the other boy, pulling him in for a tight hug. “I thought you forgot about my birthday.” He giggled._

_“This is why your my best friend.” He smiled brightly at the younger._

_The younger’s smile slightly faltered as he rethought those words over and over again._

_“Ye-Yeah...Best friends...” Jimin didn’t register the slight disappointment laced in the younger’s tone as he slowly pulled away._

_“Its so cuteeee, look ggukie.” Jimin showcased the small teddy bear with a proud smile, brushing some of his short black hair behind his ear._

_The younger stared at Jimin, disappointment now replaced by a small smile. “Yeah...the cutest..”_

 

 

“Can we continue this later? Please?...” The boy sniffled, only now registering his tear drenched cheeks.

 

“Of course sweetheart, are you okay?” The elderly woman softly asked, nearing the small boy. 

 

“Im fine- im okay...” He hastily wiped his tears away, the act doing nothing to hide the fact that the boy had been indeed crying. His slightly red nose and swollen eyes giving him away. “Im just tired...It was a long ride and physical therapy is really exhausting.” He gave her a forced smile.

 

“Okay, we’ll leave you to rest then” It seemed his ‘smile’ was enough to satisfy her as she then completely dismissed the topic.

 

“Do you need help getting on the bed Jiminie?” Seokjin spoke up from where he was standing in the doorframe.

 

“I- I think I got it, thanks...” He reassured the older boy, all the while caressing his teddy bear’s soft ears gently. 

 

The elderly woman had taken her place beside Seokjin again. “I- are you sure you’re okay being alone right now?” The boy asked. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Okay then...” Seokjin awkwardly patted his pockets. “Oh, by the way, Im sorry but I cant close the door all the way.” He said with a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Why?” Jimin asked. 

 

“These walls, they’re basically soundproof.” Seokjin gave said walls a slight pat. “Lets say, per’se theres an emergency right? If the door’s closed then we wont be able to hear you yell for any kind of help, so we have to learn to leave them slightly opened.” He emphasized.

 

“Ah, okay...” Seokjin did make a valid point so Jimin understood where the boy was coming from. 

 

“Im sorry,we aren’t even letting you rest,” Seokjin chuckled. “We’ll go now, rest well Jiminie!” 

 

“Goodbye sweetie” The elderly woman sent him a sweet smile, Jimin quick to reciprocate the smile while simultaneously waving goodbye at them. The pair then left the room, leaving the room to silence and the door no more than 25 degrees open.

 

The small boy’s gaze then focused from the plushy, to his bed. The boy then placing the brown bear back on the bed, making sure to pat its head twice as he then reached out for the bedsheets. Jimin held onto said sheets in a tight grip, trying to support his small and weak body off the wheelchair. 

 

He grunted as he finally managed to pull himself off the wheelchair. Now climbing his new bed and laying down with a huff. He grabbed his teddybear, giving the bear a small hug as he then wordlessly stared at it. Overwhelming feelings like fear, rage, guilt, and overall sadness wash over him. 

 

Jimin hugged the teddy bear tighter, his shoulders trembling as he finally allowed himself to break down. Tears trailing down his cheeks as he curled in on himself. “Im- Im sorry...Je- Jeongguk” He didn’t know why he was the one apologizing but even then he did, silently sobbing out wishes he wished could  come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> The title is going to be changed to ‘Lost stars’ so I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Also I apologize for any mistakes, I literally write these at 5 in the morning.


	7. A Helpless Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Im really happy people are actually reading this and I deeply apologize for any mistakes or horrible grammar, again I write these seemingly around 5:00 am and my brain’s usually a mush at the time, sorry~💕
> 
> Ill be really grateful if you were to please express your opinion on this fic thank you, enjoy the chapter~~💕💕

 

 

 

 

** [2:00 pm, February 28, Year 2009] **

 

 

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” Seokjinexclaimed loudly, pulling open the curtains to let in the flaming sunlight. Jimin startled from his precious sleep, the poor boy pulling the blankets further over his head and successfully hiding his body from the sunlight shining through the window.

 

“Shhh... Its too early...” Jimin mumbled groggily, voice muffled by the thick white duvet covering his small body. 

 

“Nuh-uh, off the bed. Now.” The older demanded, prying away the duvet and pulling a whine from the smaller boy. 

Jimin pouted, eyes shut tight as he lazily stuck out his tongue at the older. Seokjin laughed out loud, amused by the younger’s childish attitude. 

 

“I don’t wanna. Go away...” He muttered, voice raspy as he hugged his pillow, searching for warmth. 

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes fondly. “No can do, its already two in the afternoon. You skipped breakfast.” He pointed out with a frown.

 

“So?....” Jimin slightly turned his head to look at the older. Eyes squinting and black hair sticking out from every direction. 

 

“So, you cant miss breakfast, its unhealthy. Besides how could anyone miss breakfast?” The older exclaimed with disbelief. 

 

He was waiting for the younger to respond when he suddenly registered a small snore coming from the small, human lump on the bed. 

 

“You piece of— I mean you— wake up!” Seokjin shook the younger’s body.

 

“Hyung... no.” Jimin whined, turning his body in the other direction to avoid the other’s attacks.

 

Seokjin momentarily ceased all movements. “Did you just call me hyung?” He crossed his arms. “Do I really look that old for you to assume im your hyung? Im only three years older y’know?” He stated, feigning to be insulted when in reality, he too, was fighting the urge to smile. 

 

“Oops?...” Jimin faced the older, eyes turning into endearing crescents as he muffled a small giggle. 

 

“Jin hyung.” The older suddenly announced. 

 

“Hm?” Jimin parted his lips, momentarily confused.

 

“Call me Jin hyung. Seokjin sounds way too formal for me.” He emphasized, ruffling the smaller’s hair. 

 

“Oh... okay, Jin hyung.” He gave the older a smile, said boy quick to reciprocate it with his own. Jimin had never called anyone hyung... it was new, yet it felt new in the good way.

 

Jin gestured toward Jimin’s wheelchair. “Lets go, we still have to feed something into that little tummy.”

 

The younger whined, nonetheless letting the older lift him into his arms and toward the wheelchair.

 

 

 

 

☽ ☾

 

 

 

 

** [October 13, Year 2009] **

 

 

Jimin woke up frantic. Checking his body for any changes and desperately sniffing the air for any type of scent that could possibly be interfering with the normal atmosphere. When finding no such thing did he finally release a deep rounded sigh of relief.However, the relief not lasting  last long as confusion soon set in. 

 

_ Wasn’t he supposed to present on his fourteenth birthday?... _

 

The boy ran his small hands through his raven-like hair. Exclaiming another deep sigh of frustration and walking out of his bedroom. He made his way down the same marble stairs he had eventually learned to get used to, taking a turn toward the kitchen while groggily dragging his feet. 

 

Jimin carelessly slumped down onto one of the chairs, simultaneously head bumping his forehead against the cold surface of the kitchen table. Not even bothering to greet Seokjin who could only stare at him with furrowed brows, confusion written all over his young features. 

 

“Good morning to you too, brat.” The boy said as he turned back to finish pouring milk into his cereal-filled bowl. “You’d think you’d be more sunshine and rainbows since its your birthday.” The older chuckled, now making his way to the wooden table, bowl in hand. 

 

“Good morning...” The younger grumbled, ignoring the other’s remark while not even bothering to lift his head to give the other his undivided attention.

 

“What’s got you so cheerful this morning?” Seokjin managed to sarcastically ask around a mouthful.Looking at the other expectantly. 

 

“Its just... Its just.” He sighed, forehead slightly banging the table. “Its just I thought I was gonna present immediately when I turned fourteen. So its really complicated not knowing what im going to present as.” The boy eventually whispered. Fingers fiddling anxiously under the table.

 

The small boy had eventually learned todeal with his problems alone. Thinking better of forcing someone listen to him constantly complain about his fears and insecurities, therefore putting extra weight over their shoulders. However, something about merely speaking to Seokjin, something about opening up about his troubles to the older always made him feel something reassuring. Something comforting? He really didn’t know how to explain it but it just felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his tiny shoulders. 

 

Seokjin hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Presenting doesn’t always happen immediately. For example, me,” A small pause as he thoroughly swallowed the cereal in his mouth. “After my fourteenth birthday, it took me at least a whole week before I presented. Its normal, you just need to give your body and spiritual nature some time to adjust to the awaiting changes.”

 

Jimin nodded, speaking hesitantly once he was sure the other boy had finished. “Im afraid...” this time he lifted his head, resting his chin on the table so his voice wouldn’t be muffled. “Im afraid ill present as an omega...” He whispered, looking elsewhere but at the boy sitting in front of him.

 

“Ah, so this is what its about...” The older nodded his head understandingly. Looking around as if making sure no one was eavesdropping before speaking up. 

“I, when growing up, trust me when I say, I was afraid to present as an omega as well...” He paused, recalling his past memories. “My family wasn’t... well isn’t, too keen on omegas. So, I knew if I were to present as one, they would completely disown me...” he said, a sad faraway look on his face before he continued. “I was lucky enough to present as a beta, along with my brother who presented as an alpha. He already acted the part so it was pretty clear what his true nature would be before he even presented...” A frown suddenly embraced his features. “As much as he is my brother... he can also be a no good, cocky bastard...” He finished,a hint of disgust laced with his tone.

 

Jimin was momentarily stunned to say the least. He had never heard the older curse, at least not that he was aware of. Jimin knew Seokjung wasn’t much of a kind person, along with the boy’s mother who even gave Jimin disgusted looks when he came into her line of sight. The bigger reason why he tried his best to avoid the pair. To the point that he even memorized their schedules so they wouldn’t cross paths. 

 

“But back to you, my family isn’t like yours so, I know they’ll accept you as who you are or what you present as. Trust me...” He gave a reassuring smile to the boy. Hand busy spinning around the cereals in his bowl. 

 

“I know they will...” he responded sullenly. “But,” he continued, a sad smile plastered on his face. “Society isn’t as accepting as either you, or my family.” The sad truth was intoxicating.The boy now solely relying on the little luck and hope he had left for a positive outcome.

 

The room was silent for a duration of time before Seokjin eventually spoke once more. “How about a present to cheer you up kid hm?” The older asked with a smile, not waiting for a response as he soon got up from his seat and walked toward the other side of the kitchen. Jimin raising his eyebrows in question as the older retrieved a small box from the kitchen counter. The box being perfectly decorated with a small shiny red bow at the top that perfectly complimented the shiny silver wrapping material of said box. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, more to himself than toward the older once he’d eventually been handed the box. Slightly shaking it as if the noise it produced would somehow reveal the identity of the object inside. 

 

“One way to find out.” Jin instantly replied, grinning as he once more took his seat. Watching with attentive, yet, fond eyes as Jimin began to carefully undo the shiny red bow before slowly ripping off the silvery wrapping paper.

 

Jimin let out a shocked gasp as he motionlessly stared down at a white rectangular iPhone box. Lips opening and closing while his eyes darted between Jin and said box, absolutely speechless. 

 

Jin had a wide smile plastered on his face, the smile making his eyes crinkle into crescents as he watched the younger fumble for words. “Th- Thank you hyung. But... oh god- didn’t this cost a lot?...” He asked, carefully holding up the mentioned object with both hands as if it were the most fragile item on earth. 

 

The older tsk’ed, because of course the poor boy would worry about the price. Dismissing it with a wave of his hand the older uttered, “Its nothing. Besides, you really shouldn’t just thank me; its from your mother as well. She told me to hand it to you before leaving for her morning shift.”

 

He felt his mouth suddenly go dry, guilt surging through him as he looked down at the phone box. Jimin suddenly recalling the early and night shifts his mother had attended the past few weeks. 

 

He just wasted  _ her _ hard earned money. He  _ didn’t _ deserve this...

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I helped her pay for part of it,” he suddenly reassured, probably having sensed Jimin’s inner turmoil. “Besides what’s the good in being rich if you can’t use the money for good right?” He finished, sending the younger a gentle smile.

 

The younger felt a sudden spasm of admiration for the older. Said older—for no specific reason— had always been an unbelievably kind and gentle person toward him. He, at times, even felt like an older brother. 

 

“Thank you...” Jimin said quietly, voice wavering as he quickly sat up from his chair. The boy rushing over to hug Jin who’d been momentarily taken aback by the action. However, not disliking it as he eventually embraced him back.

 

“Don’t cry, because then you’ll become tired and if you become tired then you wont be able to wash the dishes.” The older snickered, patting the younger’s back. 

 

“Hyungggg...” Jimin half whined, half cried, wiping away his tears as he eventually detached himself from the older.

 

The two looked at each other, huge grins on their faces before Jin eventually nudged him. “Hurry on- oh, and we’re going out tonight to celebrate this special day with a delicious feast.” 

 

 

 

 

 

☽ ☾

 

 

 

 

 

** [ 2:34 am, October 14, Year 2009] **

 

 

 

Jimin, that night, had fallen asleep. Tummy happily stuffed with the food he’d previously eaten when he suddenly jolted awake, body drenched to the brim with sweat. 

 

The small boy felt his senses intensify. 

A painful heat in his lower abdomen becoming more prominent the longer he kept still. “Wh- what...” His voice came out raspy, body uneasily squirming under the safety of his thick-white duvet. The boy then registering the beginning of a foreign wetness in his undergarments that soon became a puddle. 

 

He let out a soft mewl, gaze starting to become clouded while his lungs simultaneously began to feel suffocated. Small breaths slowly turning into soft pants. 

 

Jimin, unable to breath properly, attempted to kick away his suddenly way too thick duvet. However, when suddenly hearing movement outside his closed door he froze. The boy unconsciously holding his breath as shivers ran up and down his spine. Something telling him that whatever was behind that door _wasn’t_ good.  _ He needed to escape.  _

 

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest when the door suddenly slammed open. Revealing two pair of beady eyes that gleamed with the most frightening crimson color. 

 

“S- Seokjung?...” He managed to stutterout. 

 

The other didn’t respond as he silently locked the door behind him. 

 

Jimin wasn’t stupid he knew what was happening to him— his body. He knew he was in heat. However—at the moment— it wasn’t his main concern, but to get away. Jimin visibly tensing as the other wordlessly neared his bed. 

 

“P- Please go... go away.” He whispered, unconsciously moving toward the other end of the bed, away from the other man. The boy feeling a sudden surge of fear sparking at the pit of his stomach as he registered the other’s dangerous and hungry gaze trail his sweat drenched body. 

 

“Why should I? You smell so... good.” Seokjung basically groaned out. Eyes rolling back into his head before harshly dragging Jimin back by his ankle. 

 

“St- Stop!” He cried out. “Someone help me! Please!” He felt stream of tears roll down his cheeks. Feeling his heart drop when the other suddenly moved beside his head to quietly whisper into his ear. 

 

_ “ Mmm,  sometimes im  glad these walls are soundproof...”  _

 

Jimin felt his entire world freeze in front of him. 

 

_ No...  _

 

Everything crumbling to peices along with  _ him _ and his soul. 

 

The older slowly ran his hands over the smaller’s clothed body. Making the boy visibly shiver which seemed to break Jimin out of whatever trance he’d been in. 

 

“Ge- Get off me!” He sobbed, weak hands trying to push the other off. The small boy knowing what would be to come if he didn’t at least try to get away. The poor boy, however, sobbing louder when his scrawny, weak body did nothing make the other man’s bulky one budge. “I- I don’t want this...” He trembled, his most infamous and undesirable nightmares coming to life. 

 

Seokjung trailed his hand lower and lower Jimin’s body, stopping just atop the hem of his shorts. “But you do,” He said, tone dangerously low. The man licking his lips before forcing his hand into the thin clothing. Roughly palming Jimin’s clothed member which made the younger one

choke on a sob. The boy, this time, using his legs to try and pry the other off.

 

“Stop moving you bitch!” Seokjung let out a dangerous growl, red irises burning as he rendered Jimin into a motionless state. The smaller immediately submitting under the scrutinizing tone, baring his neck.

 

Only being able to cry out in protest as the other roughly tore off his clothes. Leaving him exposed, nude, on the bed he had eventually grown to love. 

 

Seokjung trailed his rough hands over Jimin’s naked milky thighs, slightly parting them open. “Look at how wet you are...” He whispered, voice laced with admiration as he gawked at Jimin’s slimy slicked entrance. The man more than amused as he watched Jimin tremble with panic.

 

The small boy was drowning in his own tears, throat constricting.  _ What was happening? Why couldn’t he control his body? _ He whimpered sadly, more than humiliated as he laid there, his most intimate parts exposed for the other man to see. 

 

The other bit his lip as he impatiently unbuckled his pants. Allowing them to fall below his ankles along with his undergarments. Cock springing free and slapping against his stomach.

 

“Pl- Please don’t d- do this...” the boy pleaded through broken hiccups, hands and legs limp. 

 

The other man ignored the small boy’s weak pleads, merely lifting the boy’s ankles over his shoulders and smiling sinisterly. “You’re enjoying this as much as I am, you little slut.” The man muttered, groaning lowly when he rubbed his already leaking cock against Jimin’s entrance. Slowly circling the small hole before beginning to feel impatient and pushing into the smaller who could only cry out in pain. The slick making the slide easier yet doing nothing to ease the intensity of the physical nor emotional pain. 

 

The boy choked on his sobs as the man snapped his hips forward, thrusting into him mercilessly. Fingers digging into Jimin’s hips, probably leaving bruises to later on remind Jimin of the awful memories. 

 

Seokjung kept a rapid pace, not ceasing his movement for anything. Not even when the smaller began to bleed. The boy’s blood tainting the white sheet’s beneath his pale body. 

 

_ After awhile he didn’t feel anything anymore. Everything seemed... distant. Face devoid of any emotions as his mind suddenly recalled memories of the past. Memories of when he felt happy. He slightly shifted his head to the left, gaze trailing toward his brown teddy bear, and then all he suddenly thought of was Jeongguk. The boy’s wide bunny smile and his young angelic voice. He wondered what the other was doing right now. Was he happy?...  _

 

_ His body rocked with the force of the other’s thrusts. The smaller feeling the need to pee, however, before he could even slip over the edge he felt a hot liquid spurt onto his stomach and chest; a loud groan resonating through the room. The other having pulled out before he could’ve come into the smaller.  _

 

The man then, wordlessly gathered his clothes before completely leaving the room. Merely acting as if nothing had happened, acting as if he hadn’t just committed a major crime.

 

After a while of just laying there, staring blankly into the ceiling, he felt himself 

—once more— gain control over his body. So then, he ran, he ran as fast as he could toward the connected bathroom, feeling bile burn its way up his throat. 

 

Bending over the toilet, Jimin spilt out the food he had so happily eaten earlier that day, new tears now clouding his vision. 

 

Once he was finished spilling out his contents, he made his way into the bathtub. Purposely avoiding the mirror as he turned on the water of the bathtub and sunk into the running water, immediately tainting the water into a soft pink from the dried up blood on his thighs. 

 

Sobbing to himself, the boy hugged his small frail body, willing himself to stay silent, afraid the one who harmed him would somehow hear and decide he wanted more, wanted to break the poor boy further more. 

 

 

 

 

 

______

 

 

                   ** [Today 3:04am] **

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Hyung?

 

** [Chat 3:08am]  **

_** Seokjin changed their name to Jiniee. ** _

 

** [Jiniee]  **

Why are you still awake???

** [Jiniee] **

Your home school teacher is going to come in early you know that. 

 

                **[Jiminie]**

Can I sleep in your room                                   
                                     tonight hyung?

                                                            **[Jiminie]**

Please?  
  


** [Jiniee] **

Sure???

** [Jiniee] **

Why not <333

 

 

 

With that, Jimin slipped his now charged phone into his pocket, silently leaving his room and toward Jin’s room which was located just down the hall. The poor boy hissing as an unbearable pain shot up his spine. The boy whimpering as he limped towards his destination. 

 

He bit his lip as he knocked on the door twice, only being met with an extended silence that rendered the boy to knock once more. However, when registering a tired  _ come in _ sound from inside he stopped mid-way, wordlessly opening the door. 

 

He walked into the room, making sure to close the door before slumping down ontoJin who could barely manage a small huff and a baffled look towards Jimin’s direction before he smelt the weird atmosphere. 

 

“J- Jimin you have a scent,” He pointed out with shock before sniffing the air once more. “And... And you reek of— “ _Alpha._ He let the rest hanging as he picked up the arousal clinging onto Jimin’s scent. However, it wasn’t coming from the smaller’s scent, but from—  _ another scent. _ _.._ The older’s eyes widened even further. 

 

“I- I wa.. was so sca- scared...” Jimin’s tiny shoulders trembled, emotions from earlier flooding him all at once. 

“H- He tou- touched me...” The smaller sobbed, face flushed as hiccups, once more, bubbled up and out his throat. Feeling like everything he had built to protect his vulnerable heart had been knocked down and utterly destroyed. Leaving him broken and weak.  _ What did he do to deserve this _ _?_ He thought, lips trembling and eyes closing tight. 

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Jiminie...” The elder silently gasped. The younger not needing to emphasize for the older to figure out what happened. Therefore, instead of prying out answers he cradled the younger in his arms. Letting the small boy snuggle into the safety of his arms and cry out his unspoken pain. 

 

“W- Who?” The boy, however, needed to ask. Having a slight hunch on who had done this to the younger. Having recognized the familiar scent, yet even then, he still needed some kind of confirmation or just some kind of hope for it to not be who he thought it was. Maybe there was still some good in him, maybe he wouldn’t go as far to do such a thing. He thought to no prevail.

 

“S- Seokjung...” It was barely above a whisper, yet it was loud enough to be considered audible. 

 

“Jimin, we’re going to the authorities first thing in the morning understood?” His usual kind voice was laced with determination as he looked down at the younger who could only violently shake his head in protest. Eyes widening in horror. 

 

“N- No! We cant,” He basically shouted out. “We... cant...” He pleaded weaker this time, desperate. “Please hyung...” 

 

“Jimin- “ 

 

_“Please...”_

 

“Fine...” He gave in, the older instantly softening when he saw the sad-desperate look the boy gave him. “Seokjung is going to leave for college in less than a month. However, if the bastard chooses to lay a single finger on you, brother or not, im calling the authorities.” 

 

“Thank you hyung, but even if you do somehow manage to put him in jail your mother will eventually bail him out...” A hiccup. “Your family’s rich, remember?...” He reminded, voice laced with sadness. 

 

Seokjin merely stayed silent, stroking the smaller’s hair until his hiccups came to a stop and his breaths evened out, falling asleep in the older’s embrace. Face finally setting into a worry-less state.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry :( 
> 
> I hope you peeps will forgive me, and I hope y'all are enjoying the fic so far~ 💕💕
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter~~ :)


	8. The black haired man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, im so sorry darlings~ 
> 
> I haven't had enough time to write, and my schedule is really -horrible-
> 
> I hope you'll all forgive me :( 💕
> 
> If you are worried if ill ever abandon a fic, the answer is simple. 
> 
> No. 
> 
> Im really dedicated to finishing something when I start it, bad or good, here I am. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask.

**[August 29, 2015]**

 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jimin cursed rather loudly. The boy hastily throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt as he vaguely tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, roughly running his hands through his hair to try to cone it in a more presentable way.

 

He was late to his first class of the day for the third time this week.

 

He basically ran down the stairs, nearly tripping down the last pair of steps as he quickly bid his mother goodbye, the woman quick to respond by stuffing a warm waffle into his mouth and a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

The omega had reluctantly run all the way down to the bus station, only letting himself relax once he saw he had arrived just on time. Little shiny beads of sweat trailing down his face as the bus swung its doors open, letting in all the awaiting passengers into its interior. 

 

He slumped down onto one of the seats closest to the exit, chest heaving as he anxiously waited for the bus to finally come to a halt at his designated destination. 

 

He sighed in desperation when he checked the little clock that was purposely set at the corner of the bus for passengers to freely check.

 

8:11... Mr. Hoojin was definitely going to give him detention...

 

He slouched in his seat as he lazily got out his phone. Might as well play some games right? The boy was instead met with 4 missed text messages, and 1 missed phone call. 

 

                       **[Today 7:59 am]**

 

 

**[Jiniee]**

 Jiminieeee where are you???

 

**[Jiniee]**

Are you late again??

 

**[Jiniee]**

You promised you were going to have breakfast with meeee :(

 

**[Jiniee]**

You’re late aren’t you? You know that offer for the extra room still stands right??? 

 

Seokjin had tried a handful of times to convince the other boy into moving into the spare room he had in his apartment. Seeing as the boy was always tardy because of how far the distance from their house to the campus was. Even then the younger consistently refused, claiming that he’ll only be a trouble even when the beta had tried to tell him otherwise.

 

Jimin was about to write back a response when the bus driver suddenly signaled their arrival. The bus having come to a sudden halt and caused Jimin’s body to slightly tilt forwards. The boy quickly recovered from the sudden impact, hastily getting up from his seat. 

 

He thanked the driver before he jumped out of the bus and checked his phone,  _Crap._.. it was 8:26am. He shoved his phone back into his back pocket as he hurriedly made his way down the hallways.

 

He was about to take a turn around a corner when he accidentally bumped into someone. 

 

“S-Sorry!” 

 

He took off, not even giving the person a proper apology or even taking time to get a good look at their face. 

 

______

 

“Mr Park” Jimin flinched, having tried to sneak his way into class while his math teacher had his back turned to him, unfortunately failing miserably. 

 

“Yes s-sir?...” He asked fearfully.

 

“Would you like to explain to us why you are late? Again.” The alpha raised an expectful eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Jimin the spotlight. Jimin tensed, sensing everyone’s beady eyes fixated on his every movement. 

 

“I woke up late sir...” Jimin hung his head low, unconsciously playing with the fabric of his clothes in shame as he heard some snickers and whispers go around the class. 

 

“Im truly sorry, i-it wont happen again.” He stammered.

 

“Detention,” The man ran an exasperated hand over his face before continuing. “I shall inform you that you have missed half of the lessons and you’re only even one weeks into college. I had heard so many good things about you from your former high school Mr Park, and im really disappointed to say the least.”

 

“Mr Hoojin, please.” He called out, desperation clear in his voice, It wasn’t really his fault that the campus was so far from home! “I have dance practice today, I c-cant miss it. I promise it wont happen again.” The boy felt some sort of humiliation at ending up begging the older man.

 

The man sighed, “Im letting you off with awarning. Your education is important to us, and that goes to every other student in this campus.” 

 

“Thank you sir I-“ The man held up his hand, signaling for Jimin to quiet down. 

 

“Just dont let it happen again. Go and take your seat Mr Park we were in the middle of a lesson.” The man turned around, ending the conversation at that.

 

He gave the man a small ‘okay’ and a bow he couldn’t really see with his back turned to Jimin, before he turned on his heel and made his way to his designated seat in the back of the room.

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

Jimin had attended the rest of his classes in peace soon after that. Now heading to the library seeing as it was only  4:23 pm, and his dance class started  only one hour later ,  granting him enough time to study or just catch up on his assignments in general. 

 

He had just taken a seat around a large wooden table when his phone started to ring, the obnoxious sound piercing through the otherwise silent room. The boy struggled to pull out his phone from his back pocket, simultaneously cursing out whoever was calling him when the librarians started to send him spine-chilling glares. The omega flushed from embarrassment, giving them a sheepish smile when he eventually managed to take out his phone. 

 

“Jin Hyung?” He whisper-hissed into the phone, hearing slight shuffling in the other side of the line, his hyung presumably trying to get comfortable before he eventually spoke up. 

 

“Jiminie? Are you okay? You didn’t answer any of my messages and you always do, is something wrong?” He rambled, voice raspy and laced with concern.

 

Jimin grimaced, the boy had totally forgotten to respond to the older, too engrossed in his hasty mission to his first class. “Hyung im fine, I forgot to answer you on my run to the campus, im sorry.” 

 

“Aish,” He heard a sigh of relief. “You- so you were late you bra-“ 

 

“Hyung- Im really sorry,” He interrupted. “but I have to ask something of you, but through text, Im in the library right now and the librarians are getting really...impatient.” He slightly glanced back at the librarians who were still very-much glaring at him. 

 

“So just leave?” The other simply said.

 

“I cant just leave, I have to study hyung.”

 

“I know, I know Jimin-ah, I was joking. I know how much studying is important to you.” The other chuckled before reluctantly ending the call, patiently waiting for the younger to message him of his so needed request.

 

 

                **[Today, 4:31]**

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Soooo....

 

**[Jiniee]**

Im all earssss~~~

 

                                            **[Jiminie]**

Its just...

 

** [Jiminie] **

Is it okay 

 

 

** [Jiminie] **

If

 

                                           **[Jiminie]**

I

 

**[Jiniee]**

???

**[Jiminie]**

                                            Moved

 

**[Jiniee]**

In with me? 

 

 

Jimin’s eyes widened, momentarily stunned at how the older was able to predict what he had wanted to say. Then again it was probably obvious. 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Yeahhh...

 

** [Jiminie] **

Its just...

I keep coming late to

classes due to how far 

the campus is 

** [Jiminie] **

Is that fine?

Or???? :(

**[Jiniee]**

Itss definitely fine <333

 

**[Jiniee]**

Are you movinf in 

today? Or???

 

**[Jiniee]**

Moving* typo loll

 

**[Jiniee]**

Jiminiee????

 

**[Jiniee]**

Jiminn?

 

** [Jiminie] **

Sorry sorry 

** [Jiminie] **

Thank you

hyung so much

** [Jiminie] **

Ill come by

tomorrow thank you

again...

 

** [Jiminie] **

Ill make sure

to help with the rent

too ^^ do you need 

need anything else??

any groceriess??

 

**[Jiniee]**

Welllll, some instant

noodles are fine :D???...

 

**[Jiniee]**

Oh! and honey too!! 

 

** [Jiminie] **

Okay ill 

make sure to drop

by the supermarket!

**[Jiniee]**

You must be an angel 

sent from god..

                                               **[Jiminie]**

he he im nottt bye

hyung

**[Jiniee]**

Byee sweethearttt

 

 

With that, Jimin discarded his phone somewhere to his side. Momentarily abandoning the table to select a few books that would be required for the rest of his small studying session. 

 

 

________

 

 

 

“Instant noodles...Instant noodles...”  _Did they run out of instant noodles or what?_ Jimin thought to himself, perplexed as he searched the fourth aisle of the supermarket.

 

The boy had successfully retrieved the honey Seokjin had requested along with other items he himself would probably be using in his new stay. 

 

The omega had packed his clothes and shoes in separate backpacks, the boy taking his personal items in a medium-sized carton box. 

 

He was about to stroll his cart into the following aisle but instead found said aisle to be blocked by another shopping cart?...

 

The shopping cart didn’t seem to have been randomly abandoned either. There was a fashionable, tall black haired man standing along side it, too busy grabbing...wait- instant noodles! 

 

“E-Excuse me?” He tried calling out to the taller man. 

 

The black haired man’s scent wasn’t remotely distinguishable...was he a beta? 

 

He didn’t seem to have heard Jimin...seemingly unbothered as he continued to grab the last 5 packets of instant noodles. 

 

This time Jimin tried another approach, tapping the man’s shoulder which seemed to work as the man started to slowly turn to face Jimin, a bored, annoyed look painting his features.  _Did he bother the man by tapping his shoulder?...Thats not fair, he had to gain his attention somehow..._

 

“Look Im not interested in a relationship so if you’ll excuse me.” The man left, leaving Jimin dumbfounded. Cheeks tainted a slight pink as his eyes grew wide.

 

_What? Relationship?..._

 

Jimin had quickly left the store after paying his items, too dumbstruck to even continue his quest for the instant noodles.

 

He felt guilty, he couldn’t even grant Seokjin his request for instant noodles...

 

“Im sorry for the w-wait sir.” He apologized to the driver as he hastily got inside the safety of the taxi. His clothes now drenched with rain from the thundering skies. 

 

The driver simply hummed in acknowledgement. “Do ya still want to go that address ya gave me kid?” The man asked.

 

“Yes please.” Jimin gave him a small nod and a smile, fastening his seatbelt.

 

 

______

 

 

Jimin looked around as he got out of the car, huffing as he carried out his heavy luggage. The boy furrowed his brows and scratched the top of his head in confusion.

 

_Where was the apartment?..._

 

He stood in front of a building. Said building being his supposed destination but yet as he read the building’s name it became clear that this wasn’t the case. 

 

_La bakery_

 

Did his hyung give him the wrong address?

 

He turned around, about to walk back to the taxi only to find it long gone.  _Of course the man would drive off when he had gotten his money_ , he puffed out his cheeks grumpily, putting down his luggage and taking out his phone.

 

“Hyung” He whined, the boy having rung the older two times, the older eventually answering on the third.

 

“Sorry Jiminiee” the older almost cooed into the phone when he heard the younger’s whine of frustration, placing his phone in between his shoulder and cheek to talk more comfortably. “Im washing the dishes bun” Jimin heard water run and dishes clink on the other side of the line, the boy taking it as evidence for the older’s claim.

 

“Thats fine, I just- I think im lost.” He phrased the sentence as a question, looking around for any kind of buildings that would resemble an apartment. 

 

He heard a loud clank on the other side of the line, followed by an annoyed curse.

 

The small boy giggled as he got under the bakery’s small outside roof. “Did you drop a plate hyung?” He continued to giggle. 

 

“Did you say that your lost?” The older ignored him.

 

“I mean, I think? Im in front of this bakery-“ 

 

“Oh- Jiminie,” He heard the beta sigh in relief. “Thats the place.” He chuckled, all of the older’s worries dissolving into thin air. “Just go inside. You’ll see a door at the very back. Open it and walk up the stairs until you reach another door and pretty much just knock on it bun.” 

 

Jimin nodded, realizing a second later that the beta couldn’t really see him so he hummed. The boy was quick to hang up after that, eager to get out of the punishing rain; so he picked up his slightly damp belongings. 

 

The boy then pushed open the glass door, a small bell chiming and announcing his arrival to no one’s ears. The boy slowly walked in, his nose then immediately being attacked by the smell of freshly baked pastries, making his stomach growl and mouth water. 

 

He shook his head, drawing himself out of a trance when he registered himself watering like a do at the sweets behind the glass. 

 

He then spotted a wooden door at the very back of the spacious bakery. The boy opening it and true enough there were stairs behind the door, the stairs then leading up to another wooden door.

 

He sighed in relief when he reached the top of the stairs, the small boy having struggled all the way up due to the heavy luggage and grocery bags.

 

He knocked on the door softly, no response. 

 

He knocked twice, no response. 

 

“Hello?” He called out. 

 

He was about to knock on the door once more when the door was suddenly ripped open. Revealing the same annoyed black haired man from earlier.

 

The man seemed to be in the very same state of shock as Jimin. The smaller staring at the older with wide eyes and lips parted.

 

The man’s shock didn’t seem to last long as disbelief soon plastered his handsome features. “So you’re stalkin-“

 

“Jiminiee!” He heard Jin scream out before he completely engulfed him into his arms. 

 

The beta pulled apart, excluding his arm that was still slung over his shoulder. 

 

“Ah, Taehyungie,” he faced the black haired man. “This is Jimin, the one I always talked to you about,” He gestured towards the small omega. 

 

“Jiminiee, this is Taehyungie, my other roommate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has been revealed~~ 💕
> 
> Im sorry for any mistakes made in the story, I write these chapters really late, so sorry~~


	9. The sleeping bundle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves~ 
> 
> I do apologize if this fic doesn't really make sense and for any mistakes that may have gone unseen.
> 
> So if you do have any questions feel free to ask 💕

         **[ August 29 Year 2015]**

 

 

                           **[5:28pm]**

 

 

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

 

“Do you guys know eachother?” Seokjin asked looking between the two, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. 

 

“We-“ Jimin was about to explain the whole situation to the beta but was intervened by Taehyung who dismissed the whole topic. 

 

“We haven’t met each other before. At all.” The black haired sternly claimed, slumping down on a couch and sheltering his lower body with a multi-colored blanket. The lean man then un pausing the tv, probably having been in the middle of a movie night seeing as there were snacks laid messily around the couch. 

 

“Ignore him, the idiot’s been like this all day.” Seokjin brushed off, helping Jimin with his luggage.

 

“Thank you.” He said softly as the beta placed belongings somewhere on the wooden floor, the man then leading them both into what clearly seemed to be the kitchen, grocery bags in hand. “You never told me you had a roommate” Jimin murmured, placing the bags on the granite countertop. 

 

The beta leaned against the countertop before speaking. “Cause I knew you wouldn’t accept the offer if you knew there was a ‘stranger’ here too,” He gave Jimin a pointed look, the omega responding with a sheepish smile, knowing very well that it would indeed have been the case if he’d known of the man living with his beta friend. 

 

“Hey, but don’t worry about him he’s a good kid, you can trust him. Then again thats all up to you if you decide to trust him or not.” He smiled reassuringly when he saw Jimin’s uncertainty. 

 

“Yeah...” Jimin responded rather simply, absentmindedly looked towards the direction of the grocery bags. The boy then remembering of his failed attempt to retrieve the beta’s instant noodles. “Hyung, I forgot to tell you that I couldn’t buy the noodles, you see-“

 

The beta chuckled, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. “I had completely forgotten that I had also told Taehyung-ah to go buy instant noodles for me, said they were the lasts ones on stock.” 

 

The older snorted loudly when he took a glance at Jimin’s look of disbelief, giggles becoming loud cackles.

 

“Its not funny!” Jimin ‘hmph’ed, feigning annoyance and puffing out his cheeks. 

 

“Im s...sorry pup” He patted the omega’s shoulder, collecting himself as he slowly came down from his high.

 

“I was seriously worried that you would be upset with me.” Jimin pouted, arms crossed over his chest before his body slightly curled in on itself and produced a small sneeze.

 

“Aw, Jiminie...bless you” Seokjin cooed, his eyes just now taking in the omega’s wet attire and small shivers. “How long were you out in the rain? Im pretty sure your catching a cold.” 

 

“No i-im not.” Jimin denied, his claim doing nothing to prove his point as the next moment he was letting out a sneeze that was followed by a startled squeak. The sneeze having been very much unexpected. 

 

“Awh,” Seokjin cooed gain, pinching the omega’s flushed cheeks. “Yes you are.” 

 

Jimin grunted, scrunching his nose in displeasure, before he excused himself and went to look for a change of clothes. 

 

“H-Hyung?” Jimin called out softly as he poked his head into the kitchen. 

 

The older hummed in acknowledgement to the latter’s calling. 

 

“Do you have any spare clothes?” He asked shyly, “All of my clothes are..damp.” His features slightly scrunched up when he felt a small tingle in his nose, the feeling to sneeze disappearing the same moment it appeared, leaving him irritated. 

 

The older snorted fondly before he walked past him, motioning for the omega to follow him into what seemed to be the older’s room.

 

“Here is everything you need, if you want to shower theres a bathroom right inside your bedroom, which is at the end of the hallway.” The man gestured in the direction of the hallway. “Are you sure, all, of your clothes are wet?” The older then asked, emphasizing the ‘all’ in his question as he looked towards the boxers he was in the middle of hanging the younger. 

 

“Yes. All.” The younger mocked, silently snorting as he rubbed his runny nose.

 

“Very well then,” The older handed him the undergarments before continuing, “Right now you need to rest away that cold of yours. We can talk about how you can help with the rent tomorrow while ill go to the convenience store across the street and get you some soup and medicine, alright?” 

 

Jimin was about to take out his wallet to hand the older at least enough money to pay for the items when he was stopped midway. “No, Ill pay. Think of it as kind of like a welcome present okay?” 

 

Jimin grunted in displeasure before he eventually gave in to the older’s pleas. 

 

“Also, Taehyungie will be helping you unpack.” He said quickly, glancing at Jimin who’s eyes grew comically wide. 

 

“But- no-...I don’t even know him hyung!” He shook his head, growing uneasy at the thought of spending alone time with the other. 

 

“Exactly!” He exclaimed. “You at least need to get to know the boy Jiminie, so no buts until you’ve actually spent some bonding time with him.” The older crossed his arms over his chest. “You hear that Tae?!” The older yelled loudly towards the direction of the living room. 

 

“What?!” The other boy called back just as loudly from the living room. 

 

“You’ll be helping Jiminie unpack his stuff!” 

 

“Wait! Why?!” He asked confused.

 

“Cause I said so and that’s final!” The older dismissed, scoffing when he heard a barely audible ‘whatever’. 

 

“Sorry about that,” the beta faced Jimin. Right then and there Jimin wanted to giggle at how red the older’s face was from all the bantering. 

 

“You should go rest you look really pale Jiminie...” He said before bringing his palmup to the latter’s forehead, feeling his temperature. 

 

“Crap your burning up.” He retracted his palm, concern lacing his features. “Here, go take a nice shower and rest okay? Ill hang up your clothes to dry, now go.” The older nagged.

 

Jimin had obliged, finding no reason to put up a fight against his stubborn hyung. He scurried off to his new room where he slowly wandered around it, tracing his fingers across the surfaces of the dusty furniture. 

 

His bed was right next to the window, the rain rattling harshly onto said window while the sky outside roared with thunder. The omega had calmly stripped off his damp clothes, afterwards having a battle with the shower head but eventually making it function. 

 

The boy had soon afterwards left the warmth of the shower. Putting on the comfy clothes Seokjin had given him and seeking new warmth in his new comforter. 

 

He had after awhile of tossing and turning, fallen asleep, the water droplets having lulled him into a deep and much needed slumber.

 

 

______

 

**[August 30, 2015]**

 

 

                 **[The next morning]**

 

 

The boy was softly snoring into his pillow when a hand gently shook his shoulder. The boy only grumbling as he turned away from the insistent hand. 

 

“Jimin-ah,” The deep voice then chose to call out, the voice startling the smaller who immediately scooted back on his bed until his back slightly bumped the wall. 

 

“T-Taehyung-ah?” He exclaimed, voice raspy as he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren’t playing any tricks on him, after all he hadn’t expected Taehyung of all people to be the one waking him up.

“Do you need anything?” He eventually asked, looking up at the other, his drowsy demeanor gone. 

 

“I came to give you some soup,” The man sighed, motioning to the bowl of soup that was sitting nicely on his nightstand. 

 

Jimin gavehim a single nod, having forgotten of his cold due to the shock that was Taehyung. And as if on cue he suddenly felt a weird tingle bother the bridge of his nose. He scrunched his nose, ready to let out a sneeze when the pestering feeling suddenly disappeared. The boy silently huffed, slightly kicking the air in annoyance.

 

The boy then looked towards Taehyung, a new question coming to mind.  _Why hadn’t his hyung been the one to give him his soup?_ Of course Jimin could do it himself but why send Taehyung? Guess his hyung was that hellbent on making the two of them bond. 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Heres the medicine” Taehyung suddenly recalled as he rummaged through a paper bag, handing Jimin a bottle and a spoon.

 

“I guess ill also help with packing too...” The man trailed off, eyelid slightly twitching as he looked towards the dry pile of clothes Seokjin had silently placed on the omega’s bed in the middle of the night and the small carton box that contained the Omega’s personal belongings. 

 

 

______

 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking...” The Omega’s hoarse voice eventually broke through the silence, only continuing when the latter rose a single eyebrow and gave him a small nod. “Where’s hyung?” 

 

“Work.” Taehyung simply answered. 

 

“Work?” He asked curiously.

 

“Bakery.” 

 

Jimin’s mouth formed an ‘o’, nodding to himself as he continued folding his clothes absentmindedly. Of course, he almost forgot to ask the older about the bakery. Did his hyung own it? Or?...

 

“Um, where do I put this?” Taehyung suddenly asked, holding up an item he had taken out of the carton box. Not just any item...his teddy bear. 

 

Jimin gasped, immediately rising from his spot on the bed, about to withdraw the bear from the taller’s hold when instead, the man pulled the bear higher over his head and out of Jimin’s reach. 

 

“What is it? Is it important?” The man then curiously asked. Jimin knew the man was just curious, but he had never let anyone touch that bear. A possessive feeling always rumbling at the pit of his stomach every time someone so much as got near it.

 

“Its nothing, just give it back.” He simply responded, half-annoyed as he tried a vain attempt to reach for the bear. 

 

“What is it?” The other demanded yet again. 

 

“Give it back.” Jimin muttered, ignoring Taehyung’s question, the other only giving him a single shake of his head, showing no signs of even lowering the bear. 

 

“I said tell me what it is.” Taehyung pried once more, not taking notice of Jimin’s trembling shoulders. 

 

“And I said give it back!” Jimin raised his voice, startling Taehyung who’s eyes grew wide, not having expected such outburst from the small omega. He immediately handed the omega the bear, not wanting to rile him up any further when he saw the other’s eyes well up with hot tears.

 

Jimin took the bear into a tight embrace, desperately scenting the small stuffed animal. “Get out.” He snapped, voice broken but stern, not even sparing the other another glance. 

 

“Wait, im sorry.” The boy apologized. “I was genuinely curious and,” He heard a deep sigh. “I didn’t mean to go out of line, im sorry.” The man was met with silence for a minute or two before the omega decided to speak up.

 

“Why do you want to know so badly?” He asked softly. Unconsciously playing with the stuffed animal’s paws as he waited for the latter’s response. No one had ever showed any kind of interest in his life, aside from Seokjin and his family. So witnessing such a change was shocking. Especially when the person showing interest was Taehyung, not to criticize the man, but he just didn’t seem the type to take interest in anyone’s life randomly. 

 

He wondered if his hyung promised the man something beneficial or such to make him take such interest. 

 

“I...I really don’t know” Taehyung responded after a moment of silence, phrasing his answer as a question. Showing how honest yet uncertain he really was. Vulnerable was another exceptional way to describe it. 

 

“It was a gift...” Jimin emphasized softly, voice no louder than a whisper yet audible enough to shock Taehyung who hadn’t even expected the other to actually speak of the topic.

 

“Huh-“ 

 

“It was a gift from a friend...” He repeated, voice distant yet full of hidden emotions. 

 

“Im sorry.” 

 

Of course any normal person would think they’d passed away, considering how Jimin clung to the bear as if it was a living item. “They’re not dead.” he eventually emphasized, leaving Taehyung perplexed. 

 

“Then why- What happened? Why does it mean so much to you?” Taehyung asked, his curiosity at peak. 

 

Jimin smiled fondly at the distant yet clear memory. “He gave it to me for my birthday.” He said, smile then faltering when he recalled the downturn his life had taken. 

 

“We- We were best friends...he had even said he’d p- protect me but...” A small pause, “in the end, he was the one who hurt me..he betrayed me...” His voice finally broke as his scent now wafted pure distress. “He didn’t even come to check on me while I was at the hospital. Not even once...” 

 

Jimin didn’t know why he was even opening up to this man, yet it somehow felt right. All those restless nights spent alone with his suffocating thoughts. Maybe he was just desperate for comfort he didn’t know but he knew he had to let it out somehow. 

 

He took some time to even out his breathing before he once again fixated his eyes on the bear. “I- I guess I just want to hang onto those happy memories you know?...” At this point his eyes started to well up with tears again, so he hung his head lower, black bangs covering his glistening eyes. 

 

The room was silent and what happened next was what truly stunned him. Taehyung had engulfed him into his arms. “Im so sorry...” The latter simply whispered. The hug was foreign yet he couldn’t find it in him to complain when he started to feel a source of comfort from the man, so he sobbed. Letting the dam break for once in so long. Mourning for the friend he once had, and for so much more. 

 

“I- I miss him...” He sobbed louder as he clutched onto the man’s sweater tighter. 

 

Taehyung was caressing his back comfortingly, only letting go when Jimin started to pull back, the boy then rubbing his eyes and nose. “Im sorry...” Jimin apologized to the man. “I didn’t mean to trouble you w- with any of my problems...” He said, feeling guilty as he unconsciously scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Its okay, no sweat.” The boy let out a small chuckle. “I should be the one apologizing, I was a dick.” 

 

“You weren’t, b- but why did you say that? That thing at the grocery store?” He asked, nose stuffy. The man gave him a confused look. “That you didn’t want a relationship?” He emphasized. 

 

“Oh That! Wait,” A small pause. “you weren’t trying to flirt with me?” He asked confused, a small smile starting to play at his lips. 

 

“Flirt?” Jimin asked incredulously all the while breaking into a smile. “I was trying to get the instant noodles.” He said giggling as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth out of habit.

 

“Shit, I took them all didn’t I? oh god, I thought you were trying to pick me up, even worse I thought you were stalking me when you showed up at our door.” The boy started to cackle, body slightly tilting backwards as he vibrated with laughter. 

 

Jimin had shortly joined the man in his loud laughter. Not even knowing why he was even laughing it really wasn’t all that funny, yet, it kinda was. 

 

After awhile their laughter had slowly died down, rendering them into small giggles and content sighs. Taehyung soon after offering to put on a movie for them both, Jimin gladly accepting the offer. The reason why they were now watching a movie about zombies, both gasping whenever someone in the movie was either killed or eaten. 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

Seokjin had just finished closing the bakery when he came home to a living room-free Taehyung. Perplexed, he walked down towards Jimin’s room; seeing a hint of light peek through the slightly ajar door. 

 

“Jiminie! Im hom-“ Seokjin refrained himself from finishing when he saw the two boys he had been looking for sleeping soundly. The open laptop playing the credits of a movie with some background music that was playing rather loudly. 

 

He closed the laptop and quietly placed it on top of a drawer, pulling the blanket way over the two sleeping boys who only snuggled closer. Jimin was sleeping on his side, head resting on Taehyung’s shoulder and lips slightly parted as they emitted small snores. Taehyung meanwhile having the other boy caged in, legs and arms draped over the sleeping omega. 

 

Seokjin withheld himself from cooing, reluctantly walking back to the door and looking back one last time at the sleeping bundle; a victorious smile plastered on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of an apology since my posting is gonna be a bit delayed due to an upcoming project that is due in 2 weeks :( 
> 
> I do apologize and ill try my best to write when I can thank you 💕💕


	10. Taemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter💕 :(

            **[February 24, Year 2016]**

 

 

                    **[5 months later]**

 

 

“Good morning cutie” Seokjin called out once he saw Jimin sleepily make his way into the kitchen. The boy sat on the countertop as he sniffed the air, stomach audibly growling.

 

“Did you eat anything last night?” His hyung immediately questioned as he flipped the sizzling pancake.

 

“I...I-” Jimin stuttered. His hyung only raising a single eyebrow in question. He then hung his head low, shame overtaking him and his features. “Its just- I stayed late for dance practice and lost track of time and eventually forgot hyung im sorry...you know I wouldn’t do it on purpose.” He pouted at his hyung, the elder only sighing in response. 

 

“Jiminie...” The boy only looked up when he saw a plate with a pancake being placed on his lap. “I know you don’t do it on purpose but its unhealthy...just promise me you’ll try to eat the food I leave you or at least take some lunch with you okay?”

 

Jimin simply nodded as he cfiddled with the fork on his plate, not liking the look of disappointment his hyung had plastered on his face. He was really telling the truth when he told his hyung he had forgotten. Dance practice can become brutally frustrating sometimes, especially for him who is in all a perfectionist. And because of that, dance normally becomes his number one focus, and yes, to the point where he forgets to eat.

 

“Now wheres Taehyungie?” The elder then asked, trying to break off the sort-of awkward tension. 

 

“TaeTae?” Jimin asked once he pushed a piece of pancake past his lips. “He’s still asleep in...my room, he stayed up late last night...something about a photography project?” The younger said around a mouthful. 

 

“Ah-“ Seokjin shook his head as he chuckled, glad that there was no sudden tension around them. “He’s barely starting it now? He got it last month..can you believe that pipsqueak?” 

 

Jimin giggled as he hopped off the counter and went over to wash his dish. His eyes slightly widening when he saw the amount of dirty dishes around the sink.

 

The boy, without a second thought started to wash the dishes, not wanting his hyung to struggle with the excessive amount of dishes. After all his hyung is always making all sorts of food for them the least he could do is wash the dishes. 

 

“No, No” His hyung started to protest. “Thank you bun, but why don’t you go wake up Tae he needs to eat something too” 

 

“But-“ Jimin was about to protest but was already being pushed out of the kitchen, now grumpily making his way towards his room where Taehyung was draped all over his bed. 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

“Why are we going shopping again?” Jimin whined once he and Taehyung entered the busy mall. 

 

He had barely woken up the beta when in just 15 minutes he was being pushed of the bakery, not even having enough time to dress out of his night clothes, so he wasbasically now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white oversized T-shirt that did not so helpfully hide his collarbones. 

 

“Did you even get anything for breakfast? Why don’t we go back home? You need breakfast.” Jimin requested, trying to make up excuses seeing as he didn’t want to be seen in his not so presentable attire.

 

“Nope, I already ate some pancakes” Taehyung claimed as he rubbed his stuffed stomach for emphasis, giving Jimin an exaggerated but satisfied smile. “And we’re going shopping because we’re going to a party later tonight.” The beta’s grin grew. 

 

“A- A party? Tae...” He of course, has never gone to a party before and he didn’t think he was even remotely ready for one; so he was about to shoot the beta down but he was already being cut off.

 

“Please Jiminiee” The younger whined, tugging on his arm in a childish manner. “I know your shy around other people and shit but please, you’re always working hard and you deserve to relax”

 

Jimin scoffed. Looking away when he sensed the other’s upcoming puppy eyes. “Tae-“ He was going to protest yet again, looking anywhere and everywhere except at his friend, gaze after awhile settling on his best friend’s overly exaggerated puppy eyes. 

 

_Fuck._

 

“Your going to stay with me the entire night.” Jimin said grumpily only cracking a smile when he saw his idiot of a friend start to dance and cheer in victory, maybe a little to loudly. “Ok, ok” he flushed when people started to curiously look over at the loud duo. “Lets go” 

 

They had strode around half the mall before they even decided to go into a store, Taehyung being the one to pick out their outfits and not even giving Jimin a chance to protest before he was being dragged towards the changing rooms where he now sat waiting for the beta to come out of one of the stalls.

 

“How do I look?” Taehyung asked as he walked out wearing a red satin, button up shirt that was loosely tucked into a pair of black dress up pants; hands set on his hips. 

 

Jimin looked the man up and down, feigning a gasp and covering his mouth in what was supposed to be “shock.”

 

Taehyung gave him a pointed look, Jimin then giggling in response. “You look great Tae, you look good in everything.”

 

“I know I do” Taehyung whined. “But how do I look in this specific outfit.” He gestured to himself.

 

“Great?” Jimin grimaced not knowing what else to say, he wasn’t that much of a fashion person but he did know the difference between clothes that looked good and clothes that didn’t look so fashionable. He knew that because the second of those two described his clothes right now. 

 

“I swear you’re no help Jiminie.” Tae rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. 

 

“Tae you look good, really really good okay?” Jimin reassured, giggling when he saw a pout forming once more on the beta’s lips. It was the truth the beta did look good, even when he doesn’t put much effort into his looks he somehow always makes it work. For example in the morning, when his black hair is a mess and theres a hint of drool running down his chin Jimin cant even find it in himself to feel disgusted by the sight.

 

“Stop pouting.” He then said with a fond smile.

 

“Whatever” The younger started to nag Jimin towards the same changing room he had just walked out of, placing some type of outfit over the omega’s shoulder. “Here try this, you’ll look really fine that you’ll literally have everyone lining up just to get a good look at you.” The beta gave him a teasing grin.

 

Jimin flushed at Tae’s choice of words. “I dont want anyone to look at me though.” Jimin whined once he sealed close the dressing room with a white-cream curtain. 

 

“Uhuh.” Taehyung simply replied from the other side of the curtain, taking a seat on the same mini black cushion Jimin had formerly been sitting on. 

 

“TaeTae?” Jimin called out once he had reluctantly thrown on the outfit picked out for him. “It fits” Jimin simply said once he heard the other hum. 

 

“Does my Jiminie like it?” Taehyung asked in a ‘coo’ like voice. 

 

Jimin stuttered out an “I -I guess” He wasn’t completely lying, the outfit was really pretty but he didn’t know if it was really ‘him.’ 

 

At least it gave him some sort of confidence?...

 

“So are you gonna show me?” Taehyung after awhile playfully asked.

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you gonna show me?” He repeated.

 

“Why would I show you?” Jimin giggled. 

 

“Cause im your best friend and basically your soul mate” Taehyung whined from the other side of the curtain. 

 

“You’ll see when we get home you whiny child.” Jimin responded smugly. 

 

“But- wait im not a child, You whine too” Jimin only laughed.

 

Taehyung eventually gave up with a ‘Tsk’, sticking out his tongue at Jimin who at the moment couldn’t really see due to the curtain blocking their line of sight. 

 

Even though the beta wanted to take a peek, Jimin knew he wouldn’t go as far as to rip open the curtain just to get a good look at him. Another reason as to why he loved the beta, even though they stuck together like glue, Taehyung always knew when to give him his sometimes needed privacy. 

 

“Uhuh whatever, and can we really afford this anyways?” Jimin asked as he stripped off the dark-green satin button up and the black dress up pants.

 

“Yeah...” The other man confirmed, although he did sound a bit uncertain. “I think...” 

 

Jimin snorted, slipping on his sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. “You think?” He asked. The beautiful attire couldn’t cost that much, right? 

 

_Nope, nope wrong._

 

“Holy crap” Jimin exclaimed once he checked the price. The total for both the pants and button up was 70k won in total... _Nope!_ He was the basic definitionof broke, he couldn’t afford to waste his money on some fancy clothing. He’d rather go to the party wearing his sweatpants and oversized tee. 

 

“Tae im not purchasing this, lets go find something cheaper, please?” Jimin pleaded once he walked out of the stall. 

 

“Nope love,” Taehyung said with a boxy grin. “Im pretty sure I have enough money, I mean I did get a raise from Jin last week.” 

 

“I cant let you do that.” Jimin pouted before having a sudden realization. “Wait Jin gave you a raise? Thats not fair” Jimin sulked as they made their way to the cashier. 

 

“Is so, I worked extra when your lazy ass didn’t want to.” Taehyung said playfully, making Jimin flush. 

 

“Dont make it sound like that! I was busy with assignments and you kno-“ Jimin let out a surpised yelp when he felt the beta pinch his side, tips of his ears flushing red when the beta nodded towards the other customers who were giving them weird looks due to their loud bantering. 

 

The pair silently payed their items, looking as bashful as ever when the cashier gave the duo a single raised eyebrow. The pair then afterwards making their way out of the store, down the busy streets and towards the now packed bakery. 

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

“Miniee hurry up” Taehyung whined from the other side of the door. They had both gone their separate ways once they had arrived at the bakery. Jimin had lasted longer in the shower though, the reason of why they were now 20 minutes late to a party that had basically begun at 9:00pm. 

 

“Im coming, im coming,” Jimin responded as he opened the bathroom door. “How do I look?” Jimin asked shyly, subconsciously clasping his small hands and fidgeting with his fingers.

 

“Damn love.” Taehyung gave a low-whistle as he circled the omega, looking him up and down. 

 

“Shut up.” Jimin flushed, slightly shoving the other in the shoulder. 

 

“We should go” He said as he shoved his phone into his bag and pulled the other out of his room and down to the first floor of the bakery where Jin was still currently working. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually going through with this. He never thought he’d ever be going to a party. 

 

“Look at my two sexy cuties” Seokjin immediately whistled from where he was cleaning tables, making Jimin slightly flush and Taehyung give his signature boxy grin. 

 

“Come here you two, I want to take a selca to memorize this rare day.” Jin said as he took out his phone. 

 

After a few seconds of trying to find the camera app he pried the pair closer; raising his smartphone higher in the air to get a better angle. 

 

The trio smiled happily as they posed in front of the camera, Jimin and Taehyung then detaching themselves from their hyung when they heard the small click that signaled the picture was taken. 

 

“Don’t make any rash decisions you might later regret understood?” Seokjin then scolded with a more stern tone as he waved off the grinning boys.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Send me the picture, and also, love ya!” Taehyung said, giddilywaving at his oldest hyung as he dragged Jimin out of the bakery. 

 

“Love you hyung!” Jimin also yelled before the large glass door finally closed. 

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

Music resonated and vibrated through the walls as the pair walked deeper into the house. 

 

Despite the trash, alcohol and bottles of beer thrown around the place; the house looked surprisingly decent.

 

“Are you an alcohol virgin?” Taehyung playfully asked out of the blue, voice slightly inaudible due to the blasting music. The beta was sporting a smirk as they made their way past the sweaty dancing bodies and towards what seemed to be a kitchen counter. 

 

Jimin gave him a single flustered nod, unconsciously brushing his hand through his hair as his eyes curiously latched onto the beta that was now handing him a single can of beer. 

 

“I don’t usually drink, but ill make an exception for tonight.” He paused looking around for something, or rather someone. “Hobi hyung should be around here somewhere, and he really doesn’t drink so he can drive us home if things get too crazy.” The beta gave him a mischievous grin as he opened his can of beer. 

 

“Hoseok hyung is here?” Jimin asked while skeptically eyeing his own can of beer, struggling a bit but eventually succeeding in opening it with a small click. 

 

He had first met the other beta on his first day of dance class in college. But even then they hadn’t really exchanged a conversation due to the omega’s lack of courage and unreliable shyness. Besides the other beta had always been a tad too busy teaching the rest of the class to really give him or any other student individual attention. 

 

Surprisingly, that had all immediately changed when Seokjin and Taehyung had both somehow found out that, Hoseok, their friend, was teaching their “little Jiminie”, as they had quoted. Eventually, insisting, like nagging parents, for them to both meet; the exchange gladly ending with Jimin gaining a new friend instead of just making a fool of himself in front of the other beta he had at the time been admiring. 

 

“Mhm,” Taehyung eventually hummed as a response, taking a sip of his beer before sitting on a stool in front of Jimin who had already taken a seat. The beta then downed half the drink, scrunching his nose in a not so disguised disgust when he felt the taste of the beer run down his throat.

 

Jimin then looked down at his own untouched drink, eyes then looking at his best friend who had already downed half his beer. His eyes then once again latched onto his own beer before he hesitantly brought the drink up to his lips, chugging down half his drink. Because his friend had done it right? And thats how you’re supposed to do it right?...

 

“Holy shit Minie no-“ Before Taehyung could even so much as protest Jimin had already downed half the drink. The omega then scrunching his nose at the weird taste.

 

“Your not supposed-...nevermind, are you okay? Take small sips.” He said.

 

“Im fine” Jimin simply replied, giving a smile because he really did feel fine. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel but he just knew that he didn’t really feel any different, the reason as to why he started to take more sips. Smaller this time, like Taehyung recommended. 

 

“Uhuh, Im gonna go find hyung, I need to ask him something, will you be okay?” Taehyung asked cautiously as he hopped off the stool, waiting for the omega’s response.

 

“No, I wont.” Jimin pouted. “Why are you leaving me? You said you would stay with me.” Jimin’s pout grew.

 

“Im not leaving you, im just gonna go find hyung.” Taehyung gave him an incredulous boxy grin. “Besides I never really agreed to stay with you the whole night.” Jimin was about to call him out on his big fat lie when he suddenly realized that it wasn’t a lie at all.

 

The omega crossed his arms and grumpily turned his body away from the beta, pout still plastered on his face as he muttered a probably inaudible, ‘Whatever.’ 

 

“I wont be long cutie.” Taehyung yelled over to Jimin who was still facing away. 

 

Jimin eventually turned around, letting a small disappointed sigh fall from his lips, because some small part of him had still hoped his friend hadn’t actually left and it was all just a small prank.

 

His elbow was lousily set on the kitchen island, palm supporting his jaw as he let his gaze fall onto said marble counter; fingers lazily trailing the small lines of the shiny surface as he suddenly felt a sudden buzz run through his veins. The natural blush on his cheeks becoming more prominent by the second. 

 

Eventually, he felt a random itch to just go and dance, but before the omega could even stand up he saw a figure from the corner of his eye take a seat on the stool in front of him.

 

“Taehyu-“ He was about to call the name of the beta he had been expecting but was disappointed when instead he was met by the sight of a strangely familiar person. 

 

_“Taemin?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I have been so busy with assignments, but heres a new chapter for you loves. 
> 
> Ill continue to try my best to post and write as often as time will allow, but do you guys have any thoughts, suggestions or just any type of feedback for this fic?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and im so sorry for any mistakes 💕


	11. Move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, im back with a new chapter 😭💕
> 
>  
> 
> [New chapter May 18th 15:00 KST]

“Jimin?” The man asked incredulously, eyes slowly widening with every passing millisecond. 

 

_No. This couldn’t be..._

 

Jimin was upright shocked for a few seconds before he started to feel a bitter feeling crawl up his spine.

 

_Taemin._

 

The man who had done nothing but bully him when he was younger. He had made his life as a pup so difficult to the point where he had actually feared being caught crying in public for god sakes.  _ Why?  Of all the people he could run into?  _

 

Taemin must have sensed, or more likely smelled his souring mood because he was quick to speak up. “Im sor-“ But before he could, Jimin cut him off. 

 

“No. You, you.” The boy slurred, glaring daggers into the man. “I get it we...we- were still pups at the time but thats still no excuse!” He pointed a drunk and angry finger at the man. “I was always so- so scared to go to school...because of you!” Jimin felt all sorts of emotions cloud his better judgement. He, of course wouldn’t normally take out his emotions like this...

 

You could say he was on an emotional rollercoaster right now. 

 

Was the alcohol making him feel this way? He didn’t know for sure, but what he did know was that it wasn’t good. 

 

“Jimin-ssi, I am so sorry, I have changed I swear.” The man defended. 

 

Jimin scoffed, turning around, about to just leave and drag Tae back home with him when a hand suddenly wrapped itself around his wrist. 

 

“Let me go Taemin” Jimin warned. 

 

“Im sorry, please ill make it up to you- how about we go somewhere and talk about this over lunch, yeah? Tomorrow- my treat.” The man suddenly offered, making Jimin sober up a bit. 

 

He pondered over the offer for a bit. 

 

_Everyone deserves a second chance_ _..._ A voice inside him said. 

 

_He made you suffer,_ A second one hissed. 

 

“Its fine if you don’t want to.” Taemin said sensing Jimin’s inner turmoil.

 

“N- No- I mean yes....I don’t know,” He sighed. “I’ll think about it....” Jimin felt a small uncertainty as he fidgeted with his small fingers. Was this really right? He didn’t want to give the man a false sense of hope incase he actually decided to turn him down...

 

_No_ . He shouldn’t have to  care about how he  feels.  After all Taemin never seemed to have cared what Jimin felt when he decided to pick on him all those years ago. 

 

_But it was years ago_ , his mind not so helpfully supported.  _Everybody makes mistakes right?_ _Taemin made one and here he is, trying to make amends_ _._ Jimin needed to move on, the past is in the past. He tried to convince himself. 

 

“Okay.” Taemin smiled, or rather the alpha smiled. Jimin couldn’t believe he just noticed the heavy, musky scent enveloping the man. 

 

It somehow made him feel  _ uneasy ... _

 

The omega silently shivered, trying not to ponder too much over the thought. 

 

After a short while, an awkward silence settled over them both. He really hated awkward silences... should he just avoid it? 

 

Yes, he probably should, he’s horrible when dealing with them. They make him feel anxious? He really doesn’t know why, he just knows that it always makes him feel a sort of creeping anxiety. 

 

“I uhm yeah...I- can you excuse me for a second? I have to use the bathroom...” He said awkwardly, pointing over his shoulder towards what was hopefully the direction of the bathroom. 

It wasn’t a complete lie when he said he needed to use the bathroom he just hadn’t known he needed to go until he thought of it...

 

“Sure- yeah, yeah” Taemin said, blondehair moving in sync with the nod of his head.

 

“Can you also please take care of my bag? Ill be back in a few. Thank you.” He said as he handed the man his bag and quickly took off, not even giving the alpha a chance to respond. 

 

He was making his way down a hall and towards the bathroom. Only knowing of the bathroom’s location due to a male beta’s helpful directions. 

 

He opened the door to the bathroom, letting out a small breath of relief because,  _damn_ . The beta had actually led him to a bathroom and didn’t instead lead him towards some kind of trap. He really should start trusting people more. Not everyone had malicious intents...

 

The omega then hurried to do his business, after a while opening the door to leave — after of course washing his hands — feeling a tad guilty for leaving Taemin waiting. 

 

He hurried down the same hallways he came from, and towards the same large marble kitchen counter only to find Taemin gone. 

 

_Did Taemin change his mind and leave?_

 

Panic ebbed at Jimin as he now ran toward the kitchen island, music still resonating through the walls a bit too loudly. 

 

_Had Taemin just wanted to steal his bag this whole time?_

 

The omega searched frantically for his bag, letting out a small breath of relief when he found his bag well-hidden under the stool he had formerly been sitting on. 

 

If his bag was here then...where was Taemin? 

 

Jimin confusedly made his way through the dancing bodies, mind occupied with thoughts as he then tried to find the person he had been looking forward to seeing tonight. He wondered if he had just  _imagined_ Taemin. No, that wasn’t possible since he did after all lend his bag to Taemin to take care of and in the end found it somewhere else.  So...

 

Jimin accidentally bumped into someone, who most likely didn’t feel the impact seeing as they kept dancing without a care in the world. Even then the omega still managed to mumble a small apology, after a while continuing his search for...

 

_Red hair? Red hair!_

 

Jimin politely as he could, pushed past a few people before he finally stopped in front of the person he had been looking for. 

 

“Hoseok hyung!” Jimin smiled brightly as he hugged his hyung from behind. Hearing a startled yelp come from the red-haired beta. 

 

“Jimin-ah -“ The man slightly turned his head to look back at the omega who wasstill very much clinging onto him like a koala. The man then clutching at his chest as if he were trying to calm his startled heart. “You scared me brat, I almost dropped my soda.” He pouted.

 

“Sorry,” Jimin giggled as he looked around for his other black haired friend. “Have you seen TaeTae?” Jimin asked as he reluctantly pulled away. 

 

“Wait he isn’t with you?” Hoseok paused. “He just left not even five minutes ago saying he was gonna go find you.” 

 

“Really?” Jimin asked, mouth forming a small ‘o’. He would have stayed if he had known his friend was going to go back to search for him.

 

_ Oops . _

 

Hoseok hummed, taking a sip of his soda as his gaze then set on Jimin who was about to speak up before being abruptly cut-off by a mysterious pair of hands poking his sides. 

 

The omega literally squeaked, body immediately tumbling forward to protect his sides. Before he could even look back at the owner of the mysterious pair of hands he heard a deep and familiar laugh.  _Taehyung._

 

“Tae!” Jimin swatted the man’s chest once he had stood up and regained his balance. The beta only responded with more laughter that was shortly followed by Hoseok’s who almost dropped his soda once again, mouth wide open in an open-mouthed laugh. 

 

“I was looking for you.” The beta smiled once him and Hoseok both recovered from their fit of laughter. 

 

“Whatever,” Jimin scoffed, hiding a smile from the grinning betas. “Can we leave? Please?” Jimin then asked, feeling a tad bit guilty as he asked this because what if his friends were enjoying themselves?

 

“I mean it is kinda boring,” The beta then looked at Hoseok, raising his eyebrows as if asking if it was okay, seeing as their hyung was basically the one who was driving them home. “It wasn’t really the party I had expected.” He said once their hyung nodded. 

 

“Did you not like it?” Taehyung then asked, mouth forming a pout. 

 

Jimin simply shrugged with a grimace. He would lie if he said it was just the party, he overall felt overwhelmed from seeing Taemin. One of his childhood nightmares. Most would say he should just move on, but Taemin had impacted his life. He had basically been isolated for 10 years, no friends because of Taemin...until he met Jeongguk, but that hadn’t clearly  _ lasted ...  _

 

“-imin are you okay?” Hoseok asked while waving a hand across the boy’s face, having seen the Omega’s eyes become distant and eyebrows furrow in thought. 

 

Jimin blinked, his eyes taking their time to refocus on the reality that is now, gaze then setting on his friends’ worried faces “Yeah, Yeah. Sorry, lets go?” He asked with a smile that didn’t fully reach his eyes. By

 

_This isn’t the past, its the present_ _..._ He told himself. 

 

_Move on...Its okay to move on..._

 

 

_________

 

 

 

 

“He what?!” Taehyung half yelled, Jimin having to cross the bed to put his palm over the beta’s mouth, muttering a small ‘shush’. They had arrived at the bakery just shortly after leaving the party. Taehyung and Jimin biding their goodbyes to Hoseok who had happily waved back before driving off. The pair then tiptoeing their way through the bakery in order to not wake up their eldest hyung Jin, who was most likely exhausted. 

 

“He asked me to have lunch with him,” Jimin repeated bashfully, reminiscing the events of earlier that night as he laid his head down on his best friend’s thigh, eyes slightly fluttering shut. 

 

“So what did you say?” Taehyung looked down at him expectantly, slightly tugging at the omega’s arm to keep him awake. 

 

“I don’t know,” Jimin said, eyes still closed.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Weren’t you there?” Taehyung asked, feigning exasperation.

 

“I told HIM, that I wasn’t sure,” Jimin sighed softly. “Besides why does it matter? He doesn’t even have my number so how’s he going to pick me up for lunch when he doesn’t even know my address?”

 

“We’ll hunt him down?” Taehyung gave him a playful grin. “He probably doesn’t even live far.”

 

Jimin shoved at the beta’s shoulder, “We are definitely not doing that.” Jimin giggled at his best friend’s ridiculous idea.

 

“It’ll be fun.” Taehyung laughed. “Like- Like- Like being spies- No!” Taehyung suddenly clapped in childish excitement as he hurried off the bed to face Jimin once again. “Like ninjas!” Taehyung’s face broke into a grin as he attempted to make what he assumed was a ‘ninja’ ish move. 

 

Jimin this time laughed a full body-laughter, Taehyung then joining him seeing as laughter was a bit...contagious. “You- You dork...” Jimin said in between laughs but lowered his voice down a bit once he realized how loud they were being. But it was too late...just when he was about to warn Tae to quiet down he heard a pair of angry footsteps storm towards Jimin’s room. 

 

“Yah! You brats- I’m trying to sleep!” Seokjin barged into the room wearing soft colored pink pijamas. 

 

Jimin and Taehyung both scurried under the blankets. Not wanting to face their hyung’s rage seeing as the last time they had...well, they hadn’t been allowed to eat any pastries for a whole week! It had been absolutely absurd. 

 

After a while of just pure silence they heard a loud huff that was shortly followed by the bedroom door slamming shut. 

 

Jimin and Taehyung both shared a glance under the duvet before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. 

 

“Did you see his face?” Taehyung laughed. 

 

“Y- Yes” Jimin said in between laughs.

 

“Yah!” Jin roared from the other side of the door. “Keep it up and I won’t cook for either of you brats for a month!” 

 

Jimin and Taehyung immediately closed their mouths. “Sorry hyung!” They apologized. 

 

“Go to sleep then!” 

 

“Okay!”

 

 

 

 

Jimin couldn’t sleep. He’d of course tried to, but no matter how many times he tossed and turned in bed, sleep just wouldn’t deliver. He’s been lying awake for two hours now, Taehyung meanwhilepeacefully sleeping on the left side of the bed. He’s glad the bed is big enough to fit them both if not Taehyung would have felt all of his failed attempts at sleep.

 

But...why couldn’t he sleep? He was normally the first to fall prey to the clutching claws of sleep. Was it- 

 

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the buzz of a phone —his phone. He sat up, thinking who could be texting him this late at night, seeing as he didn’t have many friends for his phone to be blowing up like others’ usually tended to do. It was sad but true. Besides, he was never keen on receiving a whole lot of attention unless it involved dancing, so did it really matter? 

 

He carefully patted around for his phone that he presumed to be at the far end of the bed. _Found it,_ he thought victoriously as he then pulled out his phone that had been buried into the mess that was his blankets.

 

He silently turned it on, shocked to see his most recent notifications. 

 

              **[Yesterday, 10:08 pm]**

 

 

**_Jiminie added Taemin_ **

 

**_Jiminie changed the name Taemin to Taemin~ <3_ **

 

 

                    **[Today, 3:04 am]**

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Hello??

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Jimin? Are you awake?

 

 

Jimin was utterly confused as he read the messages over and over agin. First things first, how had Taemin gotten his number? And why did the chat say that  _he_ changed Taemin’s name? He doesn’t remember doing that...

 

 

**[Today, 3:08 am]**

** [Jiminie] **                                                

Hello um...not 

to be rude but how did

you get my number?

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Oh that

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

while you were in the 

bathroom I added myself

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

You don’t mind right 

sweets?

 

 

_Sweets?_ No one has ever addressed him with a nickname other than his closest friends...

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

I guess its okay...

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Good to hear :)

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Sooo...

 

**[Jiminie]**

???

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Did you decide yet?

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Taemin...I’m 

still thinking about it

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Oh, I understand :(

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Ill let you know 

once I make up my mind :) 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

Perfect, ill be waiting

sweets

 

** [Jiminie] **

Yeah...

 

**[Jiminie]**

Okay...um I have to go bed

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Goodnight :)

 

 

 

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Jimin tossed his phone to the side. The omega then letting out a small shriek when Taehyung suddenly shifted in bed. Only releasing a small breath of relief when he realized the beta was still asleep. 

 

He was starting to get comfortable when moonlight finally seemed to peek through the gray clouds of the pure black sky. 

With the new lighting illuminating the room his eye suddenly caught sight of an object sitting on his drawer at the far end of the room. 

 

He inhaled a sharp breath as he carefully got off the bed. His heart rate picking up once more as he suddenly got a rush of nostalgia.

 

He cautiously picked up the teddy bear,tears slowly starting to prickle into the corners of his eyes like every other time he caught sight of the stuffed animal. 

 

Why? Why was he still affected like this? It didn’t make any sense...

 

The omega brought his hand up to cover his mouth, having felt a sob making its way up his throat. He let the tears run freely down his cheeks, shoulders trembling and knees suddenly feeling too weak as he then lowered himself into a squat, small hands clutching onto the bear like a lifeline. 

 

He was just a friend...he can make more of those right? 

 

_No._

_They aren’t him...They aren’t Jeongguk..._

_Why did his heart hurt so much?_

 

“Jimin?” 

 

Startled, he looked up at a groggy Taehyung who had propped himself on an elbow, squinting at Jimin as is if trying to make out his figure in the barely lit room.

 

“O- Oh hey- sorry,” His voice came out weak and raspy as he hastily hid his bear behind his back. 

 

“What are you doing?” Taehyung asked mid-yawn. 

 

“N- Nothing” He said a little too fast. “I- I just felt kind of sick but I accidentally dropped my p- pills.” He said as he feigned to search for his ‘pills’ on the wooden floor. He was more than glad the moonlight wasn’t bright enough to reveal his most likely flushed and tear-drenched face. He really didn’t want his friend to think he was pathetic.

 

“Mm,” Taehyung hummed, making Jimin assume that the conversation was over; however luck wasn’t on his side today. “What do you have behind your back?” 

 

“O- Oh. No- Nothing” He stammered. 

 

“Jimin...” 

 

“W- What?”

 

“What is it?” Taehyung pried. 

 

The omega, after a few seconds silently revealed the bear, head hanging low as he waited for a response. 

 

When he heard none he looked up, surprised to see Taehyung pat the empty side of bed, the beta then extending his arms in invitation. 

 

Jimin cautiously made his way to the foot of the bed, climbing up to the spot his friend had patted and snuggling into the beta’s arms. 

 

After a while of just fidgeting with his stuffed animal he eventually broke the deafening silence. “You...You don’t think I’m pathetic?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper as he tried his best to avoid the beta’s eyes. 

 

“Why would I think that?” Taehyung asked groggily, genuinely perplexed. 

 

“Because I...can’t move on...” Can you really blame him for thinking like this? After all he really doesn’t understand how his friend could just be so kind and understanding, never angered or annoyed at Jimin for still thinking of the past. 

 

“Oh Jiminie,” Taehyung hugged him tightly. “It isn’t my choice to decide whether you move on or not. Moving on takes time, hell, probably even decades.” At this, Jimin’s eyes slightly widened.  _Was that really true?_ “But just because its normal to move on doesn’t mean you have to,” He paused. 

 

“Its okay to hurt.” He finished with a whisper.

 

Before he could stop himself, tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks because oh, he didn’t deserve his friend at all. “I want to move on...but I can’t,” He whispered brokenly.

 

“Like I said.” Taehyung had started to caress his arm, Jimin meanwhile curling into his side, head laid onto the beta’s extended arm. “It takes time, and no matter how long it takes... I’ll always stay by your side because thats what friends are for.”

 

Jimin subconsciously held the teddy bear tighter, not wanting to open his mouth and speak. Afraid his voice will merely break mid-sentence. 

 

Taehyung gladly seemed to understand this as he was then the one who spoke up instead. “You know, you never told me the guy’s name and you don’t have to but if I ever get my hands on him I’ll make sure to make him pay for how much he hurt you.” 

 

At this Jimin finally let out a giggle, Taehyung smiling proudly when hearing the small noise. “You’re so stupid,” Jimin said quietly, no real malice in his words because instead there was fondness in its place. 

 

The omega then snuggled even closer to the beta, bear still cradled in his arms as Taehyung then lifted the blanket and covered both of their freezing bodies. 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

 

“My baby has finally awoken.” He heard Jin instantly coo when he opened the door to enter the bakery. Taehyung was already awake and working but what did surprise him was seeing their close friend Namjoon sitting at one of the black rounded tables. 

 

“Oh, Namjoon hyung, good morning” He bowed, now fully awake. 

 

“Hello Jimin ssi” The man excruciated a seated bow that was then followed by a smile, which showcased his dimples.

 

“W- What are you doing here?” He asked, genuinely curious as he rubbed at his upper-arms to maintain some kind of warmth.

 

The alpha just flushed as Taehyung was the one who answered for him instead. “He brought our hyung flowers.” 

 

At this Jimin grinned, looking back at his hyung to see the other continue to nonchalantly clean countertops. If it was anyone they wouldn’t have noticed how his hyung’s ears started to turn beet red. 

 

Jimin giggled. “Is this true?” he asked smugly. 

 

“Mind your own business brat.” Jin whispered, clearly flustered. 

 

Jimin ignored him and headed over to the vase filled with different varieties of flowers. The flowers now serving as a new and beautiful decoration. 

 

“So how have you been Jimin-ah” Namjoon then asked conversationally as he took a sip from his coffee. 

 

“Fine.” Jimin said absentmindedly as he felt the petals in-between his fingers. 

 

_ He wonders how it feels to be loved ...  _

 

“Jiminie can you go get me my phone please?” Seokjin then requested, interrupting Jimin from his trance as the omega simply nodded with a smile. The boy made his was up the stairs that led to the second floor. There he found his hyung’s phone in his room connected to an outlet right by his bedside.

 

On his way back he got his own phone and changed out of his pijamas. It was  _8:48_ _,_ he had to leave for class at nine.

 

“Here hyung.“ He handed him his phone with a bright smile.

 

“You’re leaving?” Taehyung asked as Jimin pulled his bookbag over his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I have classes earlier today.” Taehyung simply hummed when hearing this. 

 

“You aren’t eating breakfast?” Jin then asked skeptically. 

 

“Ah, no. I’ll eat when I get to campus.” He said with the politest smile he could muster. 

 

“At least take something with you.” Seokjin protested while Namjoon looked in between the both of them, obviously confused.

 

“No thanks! But thanks!” Jimin hurried out, but not after politely bowing towards Namjoon who happily bowed back. 

 

He sighed as he walked down the familiar streets and took out his phone. 

 

 

[Today, 8:56]

 

 

**[Jiminie** **]**                                                                                  

I think im free tomorrow

 

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

You won’t regret it

 

**[Taemin~ <3]**

I’ll come by around five

just text me your address

 

 

**[Jiminie]**

Ok I’ll send it in a few :)

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

Taemin sighed deeply as he got into the driver’s seat and buckled his seatbelt. He then merely sat there, relinquishing in the smell of his brand new black Mercedes. 

 

He was about to start the engine when his phone started to ring. He really should start silencing it, it was getting on his  _ nerves . _

 

“Oh, Namjoon, hello,” He said in the chirpiest tone he could muster. “I was just about to call to thank you.” 

 

_A lie, he could care less._

 

“ _Oh? For?_ ”  The other alpha asked, a curious glint in his tone.

 

“For helping me find Jimin-ssi of course.” He said.

 

“ _Oh that was nothing, after all you were both old childhood friends_ .” The man chuckled. “ _ Anyway how did the reunion go ?”  _

 

“Perfect,” He said. “we’ll actually be seeing each other for lunch tomorrow.”

 

“ _Wow really? Thats awesome_ ,”  Namjoon said before he paused. _“_ _Ah, something has come up, I’m afraid I’ll have to call you later my friend. Good luck with Jimin-ah!”_

 

“Thanks.” Taemin said as he reached over for his pack of cigarettes, smiling mischievously once he heard the call end. 

 

“ _Don’t worry I have it all under control.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I told you lovelies I was busy. I have been trying to write as much as I could in my spare time and that was basically how this chapter was made. I really do hope you readers enjoy this, im already working on the next chapter so hope you’ll be there for the it :) 💕


	12. The start of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October... Yikes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Im sorry if I don’t exactly convey the feelings I want to convey in the story, and for the not so good grammar, and mistakes. Thank you for those who waited for this. Enjoy :))

Jimin was wordlessly fumbling to put on his belt when suddenly, two light knocks were heard on his bedroom door.

 

“Im changing!” He whined to whoever stood on the receiving end.

 

“Sorry!” Taehyung practically yelled back. “Theres someone at the door and they’re asking for you.” The boy announced, startling Jimin because, Taemin really hadn’t been lying when mentioning to be close by.

 

“Can you tell him ill be right down?” He paused, searching for his glasses. “Please?” He was quick to add. 

 

“Um, yeah...” Came the unsure reply from his best friend who, with a frown made his way back downstairs.

 

_ Damnit.  _ He would definitely be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous at all. Not even ten minutes ago had he been pacing around his room while simultaneously nibbling on his bottom lip. Anticipating what was yet to come. 

 

He and Taemin, had of course never exchanged an actual conversation. The ones they did take part in almost always unfortunately involving nasty bruises and insults. Jimin, of course, always standing on the receiving end.

 

He remembered how useless he had felt. How many times he had lied and grabbed his mother’s make up to cover the purple bruises that had constantly loitered his face. 

 

At the short flashbacks, Jimin’s breaths became short and rapid. The boy trying his best to focus solely on slowly inhaling and exhaling.  _ Its in the past. Its in the past. You’re taking a step towards moving on... _

 

_ Its okay.  _

 

His mind profusely defended Taemin by forcing him to remember the gentle and soothing way said man had spoken and treated him the previous night. Eventually convincing him that the current gentle person wasn’t the same violent one from his sorrow-filled past.

 

With a self-encouraging smile —that didn’t fully reach his eyes, he left his room and progressed toward the flight of stairs which led toward the first floor. The omega pulling the bright over-sized red hoodie over his head and setting his thick rimmed-glasses over his small button nose. Wordlessly descending said wooden stairs.

 

“Taemin-ssi.” He greeted politely once the alpha’s blonde hair gradually came into view. The omega raising his left eyebrow curiously at Taehyung who wordlessly stood behind the glass display case. The beta quickly reciprocating Jimin’s gesture with a look of his own. Eyes looking him up and down before darting between both alpha and omega. Obviously not knowing who the blond-haired was, what his intentions were with Jimin nor how he’d know his best friend.

 

“Hello Jimin-ssi, are you ready?” The man eventually spoke, head motioning toward the door while a small smile blemished his features. However, a spark of annoyance—that went unnoticed by the two— ignited in said male’s eyes as they slowly darted from the other beta in the room before slowly trailing toward Jimin.

 

“Oh. O- Of course.” He said once realizing he‘d probably kept the other waiting longer than he should’ve. The omega without another thought, walking toward the door. However, halting mid-way once his friend came to mind.

 

Jimin squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, indignantly huffing before turning back around and quickly striding towards his best friend who’s eyes turned momentarily wide—obviously caught off guard— before welcoming the short omega’s tight hug. 

 

“Ill fill you in on everything when I return.” He whispered reassuringly into the beta’s ear, whom after being visibly tense ever since the blond-haired alpha arrived, relaxed, gladly returning the hug. 

 

“You better.” The beta mockingly whispered back, an obvious hint of a smile in his voice. 

 

Jimin couldn’t even think of coming up with a proper response when he suddenly heard what he thought was a low growl rumble somewhere within the room. Confused, he slightly detached himself from his friend to look if he was the source of the skin prickling sound, however, was only met with an unfazed grin. Puzzled, he then looked back at Taemin who was staring at them with an unreadable yet calm gaze. _ Too calm.  _ His mind attempted to provide to no avail.

 

_ That’s weird.  _ He then thought to himself.  _ Did he just imagine it?  _ Right when he’d began to think he‘d gotten in a good nights sleep.

 

“You should probably go.” Piped in Taehyung, successfully breaking Jimin from his train of thought. “Careful, okay?”

 

“Right... yeah.” Jimin muttered as he ran his hand through his silky black locks. “Ill see you later TaeTae.” He smiled softly before finally walking back toward the door. Giving Taemin a smile who in return gave one of his own.

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

 

Silence was the only thing in the suffocating atmosphere as Taemin smoothly drove them through the bustling streets of Seoul. The drive was unfortunately beginning to feel as if it could eventually last forever. It was probably due to Jimin anticipation towards the ride’s end, not being able to bear the awkward silence between them any longer.

 

Jimin was to say, more than glad to be settled —onto the car’s passenger seat— turned away from the other. The omega occasionally feigning fascination toward the passing scenery, albeit in reality he was merely pondering over all the different scenarios that could possibly play out during their-  _ hangout... session? _

 

The poor-fidgeting boy feeling this sudden skin crawling sensation that if he were to ever so slightly peer over his shoulder he’d be met with  _ these _ piercing eyes. 

 

And at the moment he  _ really _ didn’t need the thoughts, anxiety, and paranoia that came with said feeling. However, despite that, he, deep inside, knew he was obviously overthinking. Since, logically, Taemin—for safety reasons— should be keeping his eyes on the road and Jimin really hasn’t given the other any ulterior motive to be glaring daggers into his back. Yet, he just can’t help when his mind travels far from logic. So frack him if he‘s being a  bit too anxious, after all, he’s only human. He’s allowed to have fears. And the alpha before him was, not to mention, his former bully. So can you really blame him?  No.  You  really can’t. 

 

“We’re here.” Taemin suddenly announces, shocking Jimin who hadn’t even sensed the car coming to a screeching halt due to his inner turmoil. 

 

However, true to Taemin’s word, they have indeed parked in front of a small and cozy looking cafe. Jimin curiously hopping out the car and walking closer to the building, accompanying Taeming who’d long locked the car and had already began strutting toward said place. 

 

Saying the place was beautiful was an understatement. He’d been expecting the usual dull and normal atmosphere a caffe —you can effortlessly come by— usually portrayed. However, seeing as it literally conveyed warmth, personality, and coziness, in a way he didn’t expect a caffe could, it was for sure, more than different. 

 

And of course, despite it all, it still contained the meanings and main properties a caffe should originally have. For example, the booths surrounding the walls, the tables set in the unoccupied space of the center, the bar, and- oh! oh! a medium-sized fish tank that was set by the entrance. 

 

Jimin having half the urge to go up and observe the fish as they happily swam inside when they were suddenly greeted with a warm welcoming hello and a bow from a brunette-haired barista. Jimin of course, smiled and bowed back. Feeling rude if he simply brushed off the kind greeting. Taemin, however, ignored said greeting and simply led them to a booth into the back corner. Secluding them from others, yet at the same time having a beautiful view of the outside scenery by the windows.

 

_He probably didn’t hear him_ ,  Jimin excused the other’s actions. Somehow set on the thought that Taemin wouldn’t purposely ignore someone that way.

 

“Ill go order something. Uh... would you like anything specific?” He gave Jimin a light smile. The action taking Jimin by surprise seeing as he hadn’t— for some reason expected the man to speak to him directly. Even though it was exactly what they were here to do.  _To talk_.

 

“Anything’s fine really. Thank you.” Jimin provided with a reassuring smile. Taemin simply nodding and turning back around, setting off to take their orders. 

 

After less than six minutes of waiting, the alpha returned. It was honestly really quick. However, he‘d be somewhat lying if he said he was surprised. The cafe was mostly empty, hence being no one to really sell food to. It was such a splendid place and it was forever going to be a mystery as to why it wasn’t packed. Maybe people usually visited around another time? It was plausible seeing as Jin’s bakery was usually at its peak not in the morning, but, in the afternoon. 

 

“Here.” Taemin said, interrupting Jimin’s thinking process and taking his respective seat across from the omega. The man handing Jimin a number of stuff that consisted of: a steaming cup of coffee, a pretty well decorated cake pop and an egg sandwich. He had never tasted a cake pop so when he took a bite his eyes seemingly grew. Probably could gleam with stars if it were even close to possible.

 

“This is so good.” Jimin moaned in between a mouthful. Not seeing the way Taemin slightly bit his lower lip at the melodic sound.

 

“Yeah?” Taemin chuckled lowly.

 

Jimin nodded, looking like a child as he took another bite. This time small. Careful to relish the sweet delicious taste of the treat. 

 

 

 

 

 

The pair had eventually both finished their drinks. Now sitting in yet another long and obscuring silence. Jimin nervously fidgeting with his fingers and unconsciously hanging his head low. The omega looking up when hearing Taemin loudly clear his throat.

 

“Look,” Taemin said as he seemingly bit his lip nervously. “I brought you here today cause I wanted to apologize properly, I was a real di-“ the man sighed. “a real douchebag when we were younger.” The man corrected. “And, I understand if you don’t ever want to see me again after all I’ve done but Ive changed. I‘ve changed greatly and I just hope one day you’ll allow me to show you that.”

 

Realizing Taemin’s nervousness may be due to the way he had negatively reacted last night made him feel more than just guilty. “I- Taemin... Im so sorry about last night. I was drunk and not in the right state of mind.” 

 

“Its nothing. In fact, I deserved it.” The man lightly chuckled. 

 

“No. No one deserves to be treated that way.” Jimin pulled both his sleeves over his sweaty palms. “And if you’ve really changed, from the way you’ve described then yes. You do deserve a second chance. I, believe you do at least.” 

 

“Thank you Jimin-ah, Thank you.” The man smiled, and to say it was a handsome smile was an understatemnt. “I won’t let you down. I promise.” 

 

“I hope not.” Jimin gave a light-hearted chuckle. 

 

“Why don’t we leave? Maybe drive around for a bit?” 

 

Jimin didn’t have any homework... one little trip couldn’t hurt. 

 

 

 

 

_ Yet, it was that very same trip that changed his life.  _

 

 

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

 

Jimin sighed contently. The air around him a tad too cold, yet perfect all the same. Taemin smiling beside him as they walked around the park. 

 

They hadn’t —which had been, clearly expected—exchanged a conversation. So after awhile of just walking around, the omega’s legs started to ache, the reason as to why he walked over to a bench and silently sat down. Taemin quietly accompanying as they faced the now setting sun. 

 

After a few minutes of blissfuly enjoying the atmosphere, Jimin discreetly took a glance at Taemin. The man was surprisingly staring at the sky and its beautiful hues. He had never seen the other so seemingly peaceful. It for some reason soothed him. 

 

Suddenly the wind blew noisily through them, messing up their hair and l making a pair of wind chimes chime somewhere in the distance. Casting a calming, serene background to their ears.

 

“Me and my mother used to watch the sunset like this.” Taemin confessed longingly. Breaking the silence and stunning Jimin who had been too busy removing the strands of hair that had momentarily covered his line of sight.

 

“Really?” Jimin asked cautiously, nevertheless curious as he stared at Taemin who’s gaze stubbornly remained on the setting sky. 

 

“Yes, I recall how much she used to love nature. She’d always get so excited if i’d even so much as remotely suggested if we could watch the sunset together.” Taemin chuckled. A distant tone latching onto his voice as if he were reminiscing old memories. The warm sun doing wonders to his already handsome features. 

 

_ What’s with the past tense?...  _

 

Jimin bit his lip, feeling horrible as he shook away his sad thoughts. “She sounds beautiful.” Jimin instead whispered gently.

 

“She was,” Taemin said just as gently, finally turning his head and smiling at Jimin who gladly returned the smile. “The most beautiful woman ever. Strong, unbreakable, and understanding.”

 

The pair once more sat in silence, eyes breaking contact as they once again examined the fleeting sky. Birds chirping as they gracefully flew to their nests and towards their awaiting families. 

 

This time the silence being more than bearable that he’d probably even consider it comfortable. Something he hasn’t felt around another alpha —outside of his friend group— in a very long time.

 

“Jimin-ah?” Taemin suddenly voiced. 

 

“Mm?” Jimin simply hummed, pulling his sleeves over his palms as they were starting to get a  tiny  bit cold.  _ Just a tiny bit.  _

 

“Will you go out with me?” 

 

Startled, Jimin turned to look at the man. Eyes comically wide and mouth opening and closing as his brain failed to register the other’s words. 

 

“T- To have dinner?” Jimin squeaked out cautiously. Barely managing to squeeze out the words, because  what?!

 

Taemin shook his head, amused. “No, I mean, as in, would you be my boyfriend?” He rearranged his words with a hopeful smile.

 

“I- but... we don’t really know each other well...” Jimin mumbled shyly. Voice more muffled with every syllable that left his plump lips, cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson. 

 

“We can get to know one another, if you’ll be mine.” Taemin reached out to grasp his hands, holding onto them almost pleadingly. 

 

He did make a good point... After all, every single thing they did have do in order for them to get to know each other could very much still happen during an on-going relationship. Besides, dating Taemin couldn’t hurt right? 

 

Inhaling a deep breath, Jimin gave his final answer. “O- Okay, yes...” Jimin spoke with a smile, so bright it hurt his cheeks. Features gentle as he stared back at Taemin who’s face contorted in temporary shock before once more regaining composure. Not having expected for the other to give in to his charms that easily.

 

Yes, they may or may not be rushing things. They did, after all, just meet yesterday. But, this is... just- wow. No one has ever liked him —not that he knew of at least— and it makes his heart explode with giddiness. He can finally be taken care of... He can finally be loved. Not as family nor friends, but as lovers. 

 

Jimin’s eyes —once more— grew slightly wide, suddenly feeling an arm snake around his waist and bringing him closer. The omega, not knowing what to do, laid his head against Taemin’s shoulder. Heart racing and smile brightening. He’s finally found someone he could call his. Someone he could do all the sappy and cheesy things he yearned to do when watching the dramas Taehyung occasionally put during their in-home movie night.

 

And so they stayed like that. Gentle and satisfied gazes set on the beautiful sky as the sun disappeared from sight. Its beautiful hues of reds, oranges and yellows eventually becoming dark blues and purples.

 

 

_ Something Jimin would use to describe their soon to come future.  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Its already so late.” Jimin gasped once inside the safety of the car, eyes wide and staring at his phone which proudly displayed: 10:24pm. “My friends are probably asleep...“ he announced, a pout forming on his lips. 

 

Taehyung, and him of course, had for some brilliant reason thought of it to be a great idea to share a single key, seeing as they were always together. However, seeing his current and pitiful situation he realized now, that it had definitely been a  _ terrible _ idea. He also, clearly wouldn’t be pouting if it was him whom had the key...

 

“I mean, not to point out the obvious, but we’re a couple now so shouldn’t it be more than okay for you to stay over?” Taemin voiced, eyebrows raised. Placing a hand on Jimin’s thigh as if that’d convince him. 

 

He let out an almost inaudible, startled squeak, body flinching slightly at the small, yet, grand gesture. 

 

“A- Are you sure?” Jimin asked, voice shaky as he slightly squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. Not that Taemin could tell either way, seeing as the latter kept his hand firmly set on his thigh and gave it a squeeze every now and then. Either oblivious to the omega’s barely masked and distressed scent or choosing to ignore it. Jimin having used suppressants for the sole reason as to not attract attention from any unwanted alphas. However, he hasn’t taken any recently so his scent should start to become prominent anytime soon. 

 

“Mhm.” Taemin reassured with a smirk. Not even a second later starting the engine, which, not even a second later, purred to life. The man swiftly driving them through the streets as the sky above began to look as if it would bash them with rain any second now. 

 

The drive to Taemin’s place hadn’t been all that far. Surprising Jimin who had for some reason assumed said man to live far.

 

Taemin left the car first, politely opening the smaller’s door as he then locked the car behind them and guided them through the—  _ why did the lobby look so damn fancy! ?  _

 

Jimin, after not so discreetly recovering from temporary shock, quietly accompanied the other through the well-decorated lobby and into another elevator. This time, however, cleaner and fancier? If that was even possible. Said elevator taking them up toward what seemed to be the last floor. 

 

Taemin walked them down a hallway —that for sure costed way more than he could ever afford to make— before stopping in front of a light brown door and taking out a pair of keys. Said man slowly yet pridefully revealing a luxurious suite that literally had Jimin stiffling a gasp. Floor to roof windows replacing walls and giving a stunning view of the Seoul skyline. 

 

The man soon closed the door behind them before striding over to the couch and comfortably plumping down. Jimin watching as said alpha grabbed a controller and faced the TV before turning it on. The omega awkwardly fidgeting beside the door, yet, freezing once Taemin looked back at him and motioned for him to come closer. The omega complying before he could even register it. 

 

“You can sleep here if you’d like, or would you like the bed?” He smirked. “With me preferably.” Taemin spoke suggestively, unconsciously poking out his tongue to wet his bottom lip. 

 

“I- I can sleep on the couch.” Jimin flushed. “Can I also please borrow some clothes?” He timidly requested. 

 

“Sure sweets.” Jimin flushed more at the pet name, Taemin chuckling before standing up and disappearing down a hallway.

 

Jimin sat, waiting on the couch as his gaze unconsciously trailed his surroundings. The TV now merely serving as background noise to his over the top thoughts.

 

He had to admit that he,  for obvious reasons, felt out of place. First of all, Taemin must be some important person with a high paying job to be able to afford this type of apartment—if you could even call it one seeing as it was probably more than an insult to label something with such extravagance as  just a simple apartment.And yet, he’s over here delving into a professional dancing career. He’s not necessarily ashamed of being a dancer,  no . He loves to dance, pretty much feels confident in his skills too. However, when looking at others already becoming successful and making their families proud he cant help but feel maybe just a  tiny bit insecure...

 

Besides he’s just like any other normal person— he dreams. He reaches high for the stars and with all his might, hopes for the day that he’ll grow to own his very own dance studio and become a choreographer. He chooses this for his own passion and for the children and teens that remind him of who he once was. He chooses it for those who just want to simply pursue their inner identities and those who merely search for a hobby to distract them from a overwhelming reality. 

 

Yet, these insecurities make it hard.  Discourage him.

 

After all, his mother and brother do deserve the best and only the best  right? 

 

And now, it pretty much amazes him how Taemin could ever even take a single glance toward his direction, someone as low in status and common as him. Will he fail in meeting whatever expectations the other holds for him? Wait, what if he doesn’t even have what Taemin wants to begin with? Would he leave him then? 

 

_No. That can’t happen. After all, he finally found someone who likes him. Like really likes him-likes him. And it just excites him and makes him want to scream and giggle like a young little high schooler blushing over their crush._

 

When Taemin finally returns, its with a pile of neat folded clothes placed snuggly on his right arm. The man looking at a very flustered Jimin before pointing behind him and saying, “The bathroom is right down that hallway. First door to the left.” He informed gently, handing Jimin the pile of clothes while said omega simultaneously looked toward the mentioned dimmed-lit hallway located in the corner of the room. 

 

Jimin muttering a grateful yet small  thank you before hopping off the couch and following Taemin’s directions. And there, true to his word, along the dimmed hallway —and to his left— was a large caramel wooden door. 

 

The omega carefully opening the door and walking inside. Not even sparing a look towards the mirror before stripping off his used clothes and slipping into said borrowed ones. 

 

They —not surprisingly— had Taemin’s heavy scent all over them... He knew he should feel comforted by his boyfriend’s scent— happy even, however for some perplexing reason he couldn’t find it in him to do exactly that. It even made his insides churn uneasily. 

 

It was probably normal. He tried to brush it off. Maybe he just had to get used to the new scent; certainly other couples dealt with similar conflicts.

 

_ Right?... _

 

Once he was done, he walked out. Making sure to close the door tightly behind him before taking a turn and making his way toward Taemin who’d been watching a documentary while awaiting said omega’s return.

 

“They, um, fit me... Thank you. Again.” Jimin announced timidly. Letting his presence be know to the alpha who quickly snapped his head toward the melodic voice. 

 

The alpha after a while, hummed in clear satisfaction. Gaze trailing up and down the omega’s body with a dark glint in his eyes. 

 

Jimin wore a sinful pair of black short-shorts with a plain white oversized T-shirt. Said shirt basically hiding the shorts from existence. 

 

Jimin was confused to say the least, oblivious as he pondered over why the alpha was staring at him as if he were some piece of art. 

 

He squeaked in surprise. Almost stumbling because one second he was standing in front of the alpha and the next he was manhandled onto said man’s lap. “I- I— Taemin...” Jimin stammered, shyly hanging his head low while his cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson as the man suddenly set his firm hands on his hips. 

 

Jimin looked up to meet his gaze, gulping nervously when all he was met with was lust. “You have such beautiful eyes.” Taemin suddenly whispered. Fingers digging right into the meat of his thighs.

 

Jimin merely stared, frozen as Taemin leaned in to attach their lips. Unsure of what to do, Jimin —for leverage—placed his palms on Taemin’s shoulders. The latter pulling him even closer the moment Jimin’s palms touched his body.

 

Butterflies blossomed at the pit of his stomach. Jimin hesitantly beginning to kiss back after merely staying still for a few seconds. The smaller boy clearly inexperienced as if that wasn’t clear enough already. But, even then, it was still a kiss. Lips moving slowly and sensually against lips. 

 

Jimin felt an electrifying shiver run down his spine. Making him whimper which then allowed access to Taemin who gladly slid his tongue into the omega’s warm mouth. Said omega letting out a startled gasp at the intrusion before apprehensively mimicking the other’s actions and awkwardly gliding his tongue along the other’s. 

 

The kiss didn’t last long, however. Taemin eventually pulling away to take a breather Looking at the sight before him with a dazed expression. “Your scent... “ he basically groaned as he buried his nose deep into Jimin’s neck. Inhaling deep breaths as if he desired to somehow devour Jimin’s scent while simultaneously poking out his tongue and slowly licking a thick stripe over the omega’s scent glands. The omega shuddering at the action, yet, not ceasing it despite his sudden inner protests. He knew where this would eventually lead and just the thought of it arose the anxiety within him. Bringing which haven’t been triggered in awhile. And yet, he shook them away, he couldn’t have the man changing his mind about him just because he was  _ this _ way.

 

“It’s so perfect...” The alpha eventually finished with a hush. Seeming to finally lose control as he then flipped their positions and pinned Jimin down onto the large couch. Jimin’s breath hitching and immediately feeling the familiar fear grow within. All butterflies withering away and instead replaced by something suffocating.  _Something_ worse.

 

“T- Taemin-ah... I... I- I think we should st- stop...” Jimin stuttered while patting the alpha’s chest. 

 

_However he didn’t stop... didn’t hear his voice_ , only kept going as his cold hands dove beneath Jimin’s shirt and traveled patches of chiseled skin. Taemin eventually deciding to instead pull Jimin’s shirt over his head and mouth at the soft pale skin of his chest. 

 

Taemin nipped at his skin and left purple and red trails of marks on the usually milky skin. “Ngh!” Jimin yelped when the alpha suddenly bit around his sensitive nipple. Body shaking with the unwanted stimulation.

 

_ It’s okay. _

 

“So pretty.” The alpha whispered against his skin. Jimin wanting to protest, to simply push the alpha off. However, one, Taemin was unfortunately stronger and two, Taemin actually liked him so shouldn’t he at least owe him this much?...

 

Tears prickled into the corner of his eyes feeling Taemin trail his hand lower and lower until he finally reached his crotch.  _ Its okay. Its okay... relax... _

 

_ It won’t hurt...  _

 

_ not this time.  _

 

_ Hopefully .  _

 

The alpha palmed the omega’s clothed cock. Jimin almost choking because of the sudden friction on his crotch. He tried to squeeze his thighs together, however, to no avail. Taemin’s muscular body occupying the space between his thighs which were suddenly way too weak and shaky. 

 

His cock was now half hard. It having been clearly forced by the man who was now slowly unbuttoning the omega’s jeans.

 

He slipped his hand into the omega’s undergarments. Said omega visibly flinching when the cold fingers suddenly met with the intimate skin. The same skin even he couldn’t bring himself to look at in the mirror. He shakily bit his lower lip hard, hard enough to briefly distract himself from what he should be enjoying but  isn’t .

 

Try not to think about it. Don’t think about him . _Don’t. He’s Taemin, not him._

 

_ Not Seokjung. _

 

_ Taemin wouldn’t hurt you. _

 

His mind became messy with thoughts. He felt out of breath and  _ oh so dirty.  _ It felt like he was doing something horrible and prohibited. And suddenly, he was the same child from all those years ago. The same one who’d been scared and wrongly touched.  _ No one there to save him from something he should’ve never have gone through. _

 

He’d unconsciously squeezed his eyes shut. Numbing his senses to the point where he didn’t even notice how Taemin had long left to retrieve a bottle of lube. 

 

After a few seconds, he felt the very same hands removing his shorts along with his briefs, jolting at the sudden action and only being able to tremble in fear and sadness. The man obviously thinking that the soft whimpers Jimin released here and there were because maybe it was his first time— _ and oh, how  fortunate he was. _

 

Jimin kept his eyes shut, willing his muscles to stop their shaking so he wouldn’t ruin anything. Convincing himself over and over again that this was just a small price to pay for their happiness and future. 

 

“ _ Shhh _ .” Taemin suddenly hushed before popping open the bottle of lube and squirting a small amount onto his hand. The man circling the omega’s rim before eventually pushing his index finger inside, feeling the immediate resistance before he heard Jimin gasp loudly, however, not of pleasure. The omega holding in any protests that were at the tip of his tongue and keeping them inside. Bottom lip trembling and breaths coming out more ragged. 

 

“A- Ahh!” This time he finally screamed, body arching of the sofa when he felt Taemin impatiently push in a second finger. “It- it... h- ....hurts.” The omega’s voice cracked as he clenched and unclenched around the fingers. Unconsciously pushing out the intrusion which made his insides squirm with obvious unease. 

 

“Shhh, its okay baby. Im preparing you so it won’t hurt any longer than it should. Just relax, you’re too tense.” Taemin tried to sound reassuring, however annoyance slightly seeped into his tone as he moved and scissored his fingers. Not helping the roll of his eyes when hearing the omega hiss at a particular movement. The alpha clicked his tongue, pulling out the fingers and adding a more excessive amount of lube before mercilessly pushing them back in.

 

How people liked having sex was still a mystery to the small boy as he once more bit his lip. Keeping himself from screaming.  _Because crap, It hurt... so freaking much._ Though, could you really blame him? He’s never so much as touched himself nor tried to give himself sexual pleasure in any kind of way. Always afraid to resurface the haunting memories he’s tried to so desperately keep buried. 

 

But Taemin was his boyfriend now and couples did these kind of things didn’t they? Maybe they did escalate things a bit —way—too quickly and his friends would probably be disappointed, even disgusted. But, how Taemin said, they can still get to know each other— they’ll just...  _ kind of  _ be dating during the whole process. 

 

Jimin whimpers in pain when Taemin began suddenly began thrusting his fingers, said man dragging them in and out which resulted in a rather obscene squelch which had Jimin cringing internally. Taemin’s attempts at giving him pleasure only serving in wanting to make him scream and sob. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. Because he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend, he didn’t want to see how much this affected him. So, If this makes Taemin stay with him and be happy then...  _ off with it.  _

 

Taemin carelessly fingered him open before eventually taking his fingers out and once more making for the bottle of lube. 

 

The man groaning in relief when unbuttoning his pants and letting his cock spring free. Swiftly rolling on a condom and coating it with lube. 

 

Jimin watched restlessly as Taemin lifted his legs over his shoulders and began to stroke his cock a few times. Eventually guiding it to the omega’s entrance before lining himself up and instantly snapping his hips forward. 

 

“Taem– _kyah_!” Jimin held onto Taemin’s arms, panting as a few tears sprung to the corner of his eyes. The pain of the stretch more than unbearable. 

 

“Shhh.” Taemin once more calmed as Jimin weakly grabbed a small cushion and covered his face. Hissing as Taemin eventually bottomed out. “I want to-“ Taemin grunted, “See your face.” He said before forcing the cushion away from Jimin’s face. Evoking a sad and disappointed whine from the omega who didn’t want to be seen in such a degrading situation.

 

If Taemin’s fingers hurt, this was a living  _ freaking _ hell. 

 

_ “ Mmm,  sometimes im  glad these walls are soundproof...”  _

 

He immediately opened his eyes only to see as Taemin completely pulled out before roughly thrusting back in. Fingers digging bruises into the meat of Jimin’s thick thighs. Reminding him of  _ other _ fingers that had also dug bruises into the same soft skin. 

 

Whimpering, Jimin lips parted in a silent scream, fingers coming up to cover his as his mouth. Willing away the screams that bubbled up his throat with the force of Taemin’s thrusts. 

 

The alpha, meanwhile, shut his eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he focused on his thrusts with his head hung low, keeping a rapid pace and ignoring the small broken and strangled pained cries leaving the omega’s mouth beneath him. Mistaking them for that of pleasure. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He eventually grunted, gripping the omega’s thighs tighter in his unbreakable hold. 

 

The omega unconsciously tried to get away. However, was caged by the others muscular arms. The omega beginning to panic, breaths coming out in short fast puffs as Taemin began to fuck into him harder and faster. The man’s thrusts becoming sharper and sloppier the closer he neared his orgasm. Grunts escaping his mouth here and there. 

 

Jimin let go, not able to contain his cries no longer and merely hoping for the other to finish .

 

Eventually, Taemin completely halted, body spasming as it spilt his seed into the condom, eyes rolling into the back of his head until his body completely gave out. Their harsh breaths eventually being the only thing resounding in the living-room.

 

Jimin kept his eyes closed, body more than pained and exhausted as he felt Taemin slowly pull out and lift him into his arms. Jimin whimpering when a slight pain suddenly shot up his spine. 

 

He felt Taemin caress his back. Whispering small praises in a gentle voice that had the small boy almost sleeping right on the spot. The man carefully leading them toward what seemed to be a bedroom in another hallway he hadn’t obviously seen yet. The alpha effortlessly opening the door before striding toward the king-sized bed. The man gently laying down the the small trembling omega down before momentarily leaving toward the connected bathroom to retrieve a towel. 

 

He, almost cautiously, parted Jimin’s thighs. Said boy flinching once feeling the cold and wet towel connecting with his parts.

 

The man then throwing the little towel onto the floor and resolving to throw it into the laundry basket later. However, now having his focus solely on Jimin and his now steady puffs of breaths. The alpha gently rolling the omega on his side before laying down behind him. 

 

He pulled him closer by the waist, peppering kisses on his back before once more reaching out and pulling the duvet over their bodies. Careful not to move too much as he reached back and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. 

 

_ And then, there was darkness.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Jimin and Taemin woahhh... And things were uhm pretty RUSHED but it’s not like I don’t consider the things that happen in the plot and how they may affect the flow of the story. Trust me. I do :) 
> 
> Secondly, for those who were actually waiting for this—im sorry.
> 
> I said I wasn’t ever going to give up on this fic and so here I am. 
> 
> The last few months have been complete hell on earth and yet i’ve managed even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. Recent events have had me all over the place. I’ve had the worst writer’s block but here I am attempting to overcome it.
> 
> And it’s not like i’ve been lazying around—no. I have been losing literal sleep and have turned in assignment late just because I’ve been trying to finish this. And even then there’s probably going to be mistakes so im sorry for that too. But honestly, now I feel like i’ve been liberated from a weight from my chest now that I have posted after so long. 
> 
> Here is my ig if you want to keep up with when exactly i’ll be posting chapters or just have questions in general: @_yoinkx  
> (I don't know how to attach links and all sorry :’....)

**Author's Note:**

> Id really appreciate feedback thank you~~
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter💕


End file.
